


Obtain

by seashore_azure



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 每天平均失蹤約七百名兒童，每年約失蹤二十五萬名生命，只有極少數能找到回家的路。剩下的，大多生死不明，留下一個個在夜晚垂淚的家庭，破碎且垂死。





	Obtain

　　人們常說，童年結束在某個當下不會記得的瞬間，只有在事後回想之際，才會發覺那竟是如此的容易且殘酷。

　　Eggsy記得的回憶是一顆雪花球，裡頭有著高聳的山脈以及飄飛不斷的塑膠雪花，晶亮燦爛，像個永遠不會實現的夢。那是他早忘去面孔的父親某次出差帶回來的禮物。各種小東西裡Eggsy最喜歡這個，常走到哪拿到哪，央求母親再給它一次美麗的雪落。

　　望著面前無垠無涯的雪地，Eggsy蹲坐在走廊上，單手握槍，望著雪花隨風飄飛，於空劃出一道道炫亮的殘影。不像Valentine，他不怕冷，也不需要穿得像隻北極熊一樣晃來晃去，尋找真正重要的東西。他重要的東西都在身上，再怎麼走，也丟不掉。

　　金屬撞擊在木頭上，鏗鏘有力。Eggsy漫不經心的回望，只見兩道比雪還冷得燦亮的利刃隨著步履落在廊道上，如雀鳥般輕盈。「結束了？」把一名大學教授綁到這種鳥不生蛋的鬼地方，真虧Valentine想得出來，不過依跟著他快二十年的經歷來論，很少有東西是對方想不出來也做不到的。

　　「還沒。」Gazelle滑坐在Eggsy身旁，丟出一瓶隨身的烈酒。

　　Eggsy看了眼，隨口喝了，火辣酒釀燒灼食道，卻溫暖身體。

　　「謝謝。」Eggsy把酒還給Gazelle，扯了嘴角：「妳怎麼出來了？」跟Eggsy不同，Gazelle甚少離開Valentine。她的重要之物是名活物，總習慣死死盯著。

　　「得到晚上，但他想轉移陣地。」整理亂髮，Gazelle用雪堆抹去義肢的血腥，雪白瞬間染上艷紅。Eggsy沒迴避視線，只是淡然的應許他會留下來處理善後。他不怕血，也不擔心血腥味。Gazelle不同，她總喜歡在乾淨的狀態下接近Valentine。

　　「多少？」

　　Gazelle睨了Eggsy一眼，無可奈何的煩躁：「你怎麼又在乎了？Eggsy。」

　　Eggsy聳肩：「總得問問數量。」同樣是養子，他喜好躲在陰影下，並不是因為這樣髒手事便會少上哪去，他只是不喜歡偽裝。

　　Gazelle給了數字，Eggsy沒再發話，死硬的用面無表情偽裝出無所謂以及良心泯滅。他演技肯定很差，因不過數秒，Gazelle叼念幾句：「男人總是心軟」，再拍拍Eggsy的肩，如同以往般安撫。「我們是在做好事。」

　　「我知道。」Eggsy回以微笑，心知這是謊言。

　　此時，Valentine呼喚，嗓音聽得出與教授相處甚歡。

　　隨口應了聲，Gazelle走了。Eggsy目送對方與Valentine離去，可憐的教授，他還餘悸猶存，不停回頭張望。

　　Eggsy一直等到人們離去後才走入房內，他聽到過程，消音槍與柔滑低沉的嗓音。英倫腔，他判定，MI-6的探員？還是傭兵？不管怎樣，他等會便會瞧見了。

　　走入溫暖的屋內，六條開始染紅的毛巾掩蓋生命的逝去，四具Eggsy認得，傭兵，給錢便不會抗議，嘴巴閉得比蚌殼還緊。慘遭對半切的那具──掀開毛巾，Eggsy蹲坐在它面前，試圖從僅存之物尋找來處。

　　對於威脅，Valentine總有股不合理的執著，偏要找到來源才肯放棄，接下來，不是收買便是毀滅，過程流暢如工廠生產線般俐落。可面前這位──Eggsy沒見過這樣的特務，也沒見過如此平凡的設計。他脫下衣物，上頭沒有標籤，卻不像成衣廠的產品，至於其他──翻了半天，Eggsy好不容易找到一個私人物品，一個戒指，煞有其事的放在胸前最靠近心臟的暗袋裡，藏著、抑著，像怕不小心掉了、丟了。

　　「你從哪來的？」Eggsy偏頭觀察戒指，除了一個縮寫外，沒什麼發現，倒在更顯眼的徽戒上瞥見一個難以查覺的『K』，外形有如──

　　「Gary先生，就這些嗎？」

　　清潔隊來了，Eggsy下意識藏起徽戒，抬頭回應：「把這具留下，其他送回去，我們得查查他從哪來的。」

　　望著清潔隊熟練的將屍體裝袋分類，等待之餘，Eggsy思緒正緩慢飄遠。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Eggsy也有個『K』，在那他唯一可以證明自己曾經有個家的寶貝胸徽上。

　　Eggsy依稀記得，有人拿給他，用悲傷的溫和語調說：「保護好你的母親」。但依結果來論，他根本沒這個機會。不出數個月，Eggsy被人以父親的名義拐走、販賣，連回家的路都找不到。沒有人來找他。對於那段黑暗的記憶，Eggsy只留下這段印象，在那段時光中，根本沒有人在乎這麼一條小生命是活了還是死了。

　　Eggsy從同樣處境的孩童身上學到死亡、學到閉嘴、學到搶奪，那樣的年歲對他來說實在太殘酷。差點，Eggsy就撐不下去，差點，他會成為那堆積如山的小小屍體中的其中一員，他會活下來只是因為巧合──他逃走時撞倒練習走路的Gazelle，Valentine保下他，於是事情就這麼成了。

　　Eggsy不是沒有想過，如果他還留在母親身邊，他現在會怎樣？是在街頭晃蕩？還是與母親相依為命？是否會跟人談幾場瘋狂的戀愛？這些他多半沒經驗，往後也不太可能有機會。

　　隨著Valentine的逐漸瘋狂，Eggsy已經沒了那個命。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　遺憾該是怎樣的滋味？是否像灰塵？乾枯、苦澀，吞也吞不下，黏附在喉嚨，讓人幾乎窒息，卻求死不得？後悔是怎樣的感覺？是否像這輩子只開一晚的雲曇，每日的期待嚮往，卻總在不經意時發現，只餘一朵半腐朽的花朵，落於淤泥，化為塵土。

　　這一生中，Harry‧Hart有許多遺憾與後悔，大多數已無力挽回，極少部分被關在潘朵拉的盒子裡，藏著，宛如從不出現的希望，把你吊在那，飽受煎熬，卻偏跟你說，這日子總有一天會有個底。那天是何時？也許等到死神降臨，也無法知曉。

　　曾經，Lee的兒子是Harry極少部分的希望中，最遺憾的一個。他觀望、守護，偏在不經意間，失去男孩初嘗悲傷的柔軟生命。他那時正在中東出任務，接到通知時，已經晚了。走私船早開出港，不知落到世界哪個角落。

　　是Harry跟了一路的血海、尋了一路的飄渺，可到了頭，等著的不是一張燦爛的笑容，而是座無數孩子堆成的屍塚，每一具都失去應有的純真，獨留血腥與殘破。

　　後來，Merlin轉述，屍堆裡沒發現那具小小的屍體。但男孩去哪了？誰也不知道。最好的結果莫過於葬身海洋，成為魚蝦之食，最慘的……Harry不願去想，他見得太多，也知道太多，這個世界能對一名孩子有多殘酷，他很清楚。

　　推開透徹的佳釀，Harry自知喝得太多，卻尋不得一個微醺。獨有夜風，飄然隨著窗口吹入，帶來他不需要的清醒。James死了。稍早他接到訊息，屍體下落不明。最後的發訊地點是一片火海，焦黑的木材和曾有的裝潢化成灰煙，淪為盈盈白雪上髒汙的黑點。

　　「放火的人很清楚他們在做什麼。」

　　Merlin私下評論，因半點證據也尋不出。能以火苗作成如此壯烈的毀屍滅跡，除同行外，Harry真想不出幾名意外，也因為如此，他更想不出到底是為了何因？

　　放下酒杯，Harry揉捏眉際，酒精這才發揮功用，讓思緒沉重、腦海混亂。他該睡了，等腦袋休息幾個小時後，他也許能推論出正確的答案。可更多的真相，或許得等到Merlin整理完所有細項的那刻才能知曉。

　　該死的James！只會衝鋒陷陣這種花俏把戲，總不去想有誰在等著你回來！有誰又盼望著一份平安？將酒液倒入水槽內，Harry邊漫不經心的整理環境邊思索該怎麼向Percival提這件事，對方還在臥底，怎樣都不能分心。

　　將杯子收入碗櫃，Harry再度搓揉眉際，希望今晚能有一個好眠，偏在此時，一通不可能響起的電話，輕柔喚醒他茫然的意識。

　　希望，來敲門了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　望著面前斑駁的牆壁，Eggsy傾聽裡頭傳出的嬰兒哭泣，他沒想到僅是一個模糊不清的刻紋，竟能讓他走到這個地步。很久以前，Eggsy便知道自己母親位於何處（多虧Valentine的雞婆），他也知道自己出身倫敦，更知道Michelle改嫁，生了一名同母異父的妹妹。這些他都知道，只是他沒辦法去尋那個根、求那個果，偏在此時，命運丟出了一張機會牌，逼他不得不正視整件事。

　　離開Valentine很簡單，他跟Gazelle早習慣Eggsy當背包客到處亂跑，沒一個定所。可Eggsy現今根本無法確認在瘋狂吞滅理智下，Valentine是否還會大發慈悲的無視他離開。

　　「說『找錯人』便行了。」舔唇，Eggsy焦慮的低唸，像說給自己聽又像說給無關的第三者聽。為了這次離開，他早換掉全身行頭（留在飛機上），連手機都沒帶，身上只留一份護照跟幾千英鎊，來到這處至小便沒了記憶的國度。似曾相識的街道與景色讓他備感陌生與恐懼，可真正的恐懼卻是嘗試打開那扇門。

　　停在門前，Eggsy活像被關在鐵籠裡的困獸，在一平方的空間裡來回走動，沒有停下的心思。最後，他宛如下定決心，舉起手，意圖敲門，可在半途又頹為放下，惱怒的低聲咒罵。最後，是門先開了。即將離開的男人疑惑的瞪著Eggsy，面有怒色。

　　未待對方開口，Eggsy搶白：「對不起，請問Unwin先生在嗎？」隨意丟出口的問句，是困惑也是提醒。他想知道這裡是否還有一點回憶，還有一點，他能為之堅持的東西。

　　「沒這個人。」男人毫不客氣的推開Eggsy：「別擋路。」

　　「Dean！」

　　抗議從屋內傳出，Eggsy一愣，頓時啞口無言，原先想好的謊言全被回憶掩蓋，他記得這名女性，只是他憶起的總是模糊的身影、溫暖的懷抱還有陽光的氣息。

　　「嗨，」遲疑的，Eggsy開口，他沒想到Michelle竟是如此蒼老與憔悴，彷彿年歲苛責的將『失去』一道道刻劃在她面容，未留半點美好。「我、呃、很久前，住在這的──」見Dean仍杵在這，不耐的怒瞪，Eggsy改口：「Unwin先生照顧過我，請問妳知道他搬到哪去了？」

　　Michelle撥弄頭髮，乾澀的嗓音輕聲吐露Eggsy早知道的答案：「對不起，我前夫很久之前就死了。」

　　「喔、我很遺憾…」舔唇，Eggsy還想開口，Dean卻雙手環胸，不客氣的擋住Michelle。「知道答案的話就快滾，這裡不歡迎你。」

　　「Dean！」

　　「閉嘴！」

　　隨著Dean的怒吼，原先消止的哭聲再度響起，尖銳且響亮。Eggsy也從Michelle身子為之一縮的反應發覺太多訊息。「對不起，」下意識的，他說：「我這就走。」

　　Eggsy轉身離去。不過數秒，Michelle衝了出來，溫涼的手緊抓著他不放。「等我一下。」

　　Eggsy沒辦法拒絕，看來以前那名男孩闖禍便會狠狠教訓他一頓的女人還在，只是藏得很深，幾乎看不出來。

　　Michelle領Eggsy上去屋頂，那裡比較安靜，也沒有太多人煙。女嬰依然哭個不停，Michelle連忙安撫卻徒勞無功。

　　Eggsy想幫忙，可Michelle拒絕了。「對不起，我不喜歡別人碰我的孩子。」

　　Eggsy聳肩：「沒關係。」他打圓場的說：「我只是覺得妳很累。」

　　Michelle疲憊的微笑：「你認識我前夫？」

　　「對、Lee，對吧？他坐在髒得要命的街上，說了大半天的話，扯得喉嚨都乾了就只為了讓我破啼為笑。」Eggsy吐舌，說起謊來臉不紅氣不喘。「那時我媽打了我一頓，我哭得有夠難看的。」

　　Michelle笑了，越來越像Eggsy記得的那樣。

　　「他說倫敦是個好地方，叫我有機會一定要過來玩。」垂下頭，Eggsy笑容轉為苦澀：「可惜，晚了。」

　　Michelle坐到Eggsy身旁，沒什麼精力再安撫哭鬧的女嬰。孩子要哭就哭吧，哭累了總會睡的。「Lee很久以前就走了。」

　　「兒子呢？Eggsy對吧？」Eggsy對女嬰做著鬼臉，試圖吸引注意力，可比起他扭曲的臉孔，女嬰更偏好沾滿口水的奶嘴。

　　Michelle偏過頭：「……也走了。」

　　「我很遺憾。」Eggsy真心這麼認為，他咬唇，艱困的想從發乾的喉嚨裡擠出話語：「但，如果，我是說如果──」

　　「Michelle！」

　　Dean上來了。有別於嚇一跳的Michelle，Eggsy徹底收了聲，裝出無奈的表情：「對不起，看來我打擾到你們了。」拍去膝上的泥土，他站起身，忽略樓下逐漸傳來的喧囂，看來Dean真的不是什麼好東西，瞧、底下可有好幾名混混準備上來鬧事。「謝謝妳陪我聊天，夫人。」一頓，Eggsy又道：「好好照顧Gracie。」

　　沒有走正規的路徑，Eggsy直接往下一跳，Michelle的尖叫跟女嬰的哭聲幾乎是同時劃破夜空。Eggsy真的沒有跳樓的意思，隨著身姿一落，他抓住下一層樓的欄杆，靈巧且俐落的當著眾人的面翻跳到走廊上，隨意的比了個中指。

　　氣炸恐怕還難以說明這幾名小混混的反應，但Eggsy不在乎，他揮了揮手，又往下跳去，這回是沿著牆壁攀爬的水管。不過數秒，他便站在一樓的空地上，平靜且愉快對於樓上的叫罵再回敬了挑釁手勢。

　　是的，Eggsy安穩的離開了，更了卻一番心願，可接下來他要去哪？哪會願意接受他這名燙手山芋？

　　漫步於逐漸空寂的街道上，Eggsy雙手插在口袋裡，逐漸被指尖溫暖的金屬沉默的提醒應做之事。

　　停在公共電話前，Eggsy揉了揉臉。該與不該，飄忽在他腦海，以曾經的血腥作為標籤，一點一滴的提醒他，選擇錯誤將造成怎樣的毀滅，但他又能怎麼辦？沒有別人能幫忙了。

　　深吸口氣，Eggsy拿起話筒，隨著逐漸撥出的電話號碼，他下意識向許久前便不再相信的神明祈求。

　　話筒另一端傳出冰冷的客服電話時，Eggsy很想摔電話，但他忍了下來。相信這種事，總不能做半套，對吧？「牛津鞋並非雕花鞋。」低唸有如咒語般的字句，Eggsy加了句：「嘿、我不知道你是誰，但，請幫我。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜已深，店家紛紛打烊休息，可在黑王子酒店，永遠都有一杯酒等待飲取（當然，你要付得起那個價）。走入這家店前，Harry對於尋找的目標已有大概的印象。從監視錄影器的畫面評斷，年齡符合，其餘特徵更是，卻解釋不了一個恆久的疑問。為何？為何是現在？為何不是許久之前，也非頭幾年？偏是現在讓他看見與Lee神似的年輕人坐在店門一開啟便能瞧見的沙發上，沉默的盯著桌上的啤酒思索，既不注意來客，也不注意時日，怡然自然得彷彿與杯永遠都不會動的啤酒對看是件天大的人生樂事。偏是這樣的年輕人，在Harry走近時坦然抬起頭，打量般的看著他，再咧嘴笑道：「我還以為要等上好幾天。」

　　沒有隱瞞的打算，Harry報出本名。男孩也從善如流，只是多加了一句：「如果你願意相信的話。」。

　　相信？這真是最詭異的詞彙，至少對Harry的職業來說，但他理所當然的忽略這句話，改用一句問題，將困惑丟了出去。「你是誰？」

　　男孩──Gary‧Unwin，至少是他這麼自稱，聳聳肩：「Eggsy，Harry。」

　　伸出手，他拿起酒杯，Harry腦海飛過數十種如果酒杯砸過來的應對方式，可對方只是喝了點酒，又將杯子放回桌面。

　　「雖然很模糊，我還記得你。」Eggsy微笑，模糊得，像一場夢境。「是你幫我搖了雪花球，然後給我這個。」

　　拿出口袋裡的胸徽，Eggsy將它放在桌上，反射酒店昏黃的光照。

　　「是的，我是給了他這個。」

　　Eggsy扯了嘴角，對於Harry的語帶保留沒什麼反應。「總之，我是來告知你一聲的。我沒有要徵求你的同意，也不想尋求你的理解，接下來的事，隨你要不要相信，老實說我都無所謂。」男孩向前傾身，雙手交握，放於膝上，神情與其說是傲然，不如說是求助無門的絕望。

　　Harry向店家點了杯酒，他有預感，這將是很長的夜晚，他仍忍不住的丟了句：「你只是要一個樹洞？」

　　「如果這個樹洞不要咬我就更好了。」Eggsy指尖幾個靈巧的翻動，一個戒指與金燦的徽戒被放到桌上，就在胸徽隔壁。這三樣東西，Harry都很熟悉，他太熟悉了，瞬間放倒整家店的流程正緩緩浮現在他腦海。不過十秒，他便能打昏這名混小子，拖到車上，將所有答案拷問出來，但，時機還沒到，還不行。

　　「我從屍體上找到這個。」Eggsy喝了口酒：「希望你能幫忙物歸原主。」

　　「如果你只是想還這些東西，為何找我？」

　　「因為，」Eggsy苦笑：「你的同事是我唯一看到反抗他的人。」

　　「怎麼說？」

　　「我會說到的，」Eggsy定定的望著Harry，表情並無自豪也不恐懼，他就只是望著他，彷彿世間所有問題的答案都在Harry臉上。「只要你願意給我時間。」

　　Harry一推眼鏡，向後靠在柔軟的沙發上。「悉聽諄便。」

　　Eggsy訴說時，Merlin有著睡意的嗓音也輕飄到Harry耳裡，一開始，當然是疑問（他媽的他才剛躺到床上！），但隨著Harry的視野略為往下，Merlin同樣也看見Harry所見之物。

　　【見鬼的！】

　　對、真見鬼的。Harry暗自腹誹，而這名活生生的鬼魂以一杯酒作為話引，簡略說完快二十來年的經歷。如男孩所說，他不期待Harry的理解，也不期待他給予什麼幫助。但他、Eggsy的確希望Harry能幫忙注意或提防（照原話）這名逐漸發瘋的富豪──Richmond‧Valentine。

　　Harry一瞥Eggsy逐漸空掉的酒杯，圖像畫面正被Merlin擷取核對，緊接著是句難聽的穢言。

　　【指紋符合。我需要他的DNA。】

　　指紋可以仿照，這很容易，可Harry看不出Eggsy仿照的方式，肢體活動也很流暢，不像假肢。

　　隨著Eggsy的話語逐漸增多，Merlin也逐步核實所有內容。對、是有名男孩被Valentine收養（跟Eggsy失蹤的同一時間），可與另外一名女孩不同，這名男孩甚少出現在媒體面前，唯一查詢到的名字是『Gary』，其他便是少量且模糊的剪影。

　　「他接下來要做的事，超乎你的想像。」Eggsy自嘲：「也挺超乎我的想像就是。」他喝完酒，往後一靠。「老天！真不知道該怎麼起頭……」

　　「你可以嘗試看看。」

　　Eggsy目光一抬，眼眸閃爍完全不同的光芒，沒有熱情也沒有認同，但的確意有所圖。「種族滅絕。不是那種大規模性的，而是有選擇性的。」男孩舔唇：「我不知道他會怎麼做，我搗過亂，他不再讓我知道詳情，我、」他垂下頭：「我沒辦法阻止。」

　　「所以你讓我去送死？」

　　「不。你不是說了嗎？我只是想要個樹洞。」Eggsy看著他，Harry這回認出他的神情了，事情相當、相當不妙。「我會回去，做我該做的事。」

　　不論那是什麼事，Harry能確定，他不會再見到這名男孩了。至少不是活的那種。

　　【別讓他跑掉。】Merlin嗓音蘊含警告：【至少多待半天，讓我確認他的身分。】

　　Harry舉杯，輕晃：「你說，你會回去。為何Valentine不會起疑？」

　　「我可以說我去見我媽了。」Eggsy咬唇，笑容扭曲：「真奇怪，我一直以為沒了我她會過得比較好。」

　　「你現在發現事與願違？」

　　Eggsy苦笑，沒有理會Harry的嘲諷。「我能聽一點我父親的事嗎？我對他沒什麼印象，只記得他老愛帶各式各樣的小禮物回來。如果你不打算相信，至少你能幫我這個。」

　　Harry正打算開口，幾聲粗魯的罵語突然從門口傳來，Eggsy看了眼，一臉『慘了』的不妙表情。對Harry來說，這不過是幾名年輕人的挑釁，無需在意。可對Eggsy來說，這似乎是種麻煩的意外。

　　「你該走了。」壓低聲量，Eggsy請求，眼神滿是擔憂。

　　【如果這也是演技，這小子能得奧斯卡了。】Merlin感嘆的提醒：【別欺負小孩。】

　　Harry不理會Merlin的調侃，他更好奇Eggsy的原因：「為何？」

　　「他們是我媽的──總之，這不關你的事，我能──」

　　「嘿！你！原來你躲在這，媽的！」

　　店內僅存幾名酒客離開了，Harry依然不為所動。比起離去，他更想知道Eggsy怎麼處理這件事。很快的，那幾名年輕人圍了過來，Eggsy再度請Harry離開。「拜託，走吧，這不關你的事。」

　　無視人群逼近的壓力，Harry偏了頭，以一種熟悉他的人都會翻白眼說他在裝無辜的表情抬頭看向這群年輕人：「對不起，我過了壓力很大的一天，不管這位年輕人跟你們有什麼過節，我相信那一定有個好理由。」他瞥了快要無語問蒼天的Eggsy一眼：「請問能否讓我們靜靜的待一會，至少等我喝完這杯黑啤後再處理？」

　　Eggsy臉埋到雙手裡，深深的嘆息。

　　Merlin的反應更為無奈：【Harry，血液樣本。】

　　言下之意很簡單，給他血液樣本，他當作什麼都沒看到，對老友來說算是個特例，但今晚已經夠多特例，實在不需要再多一條。

　　在領頭的那名年輕人還算有禮貌的要求下，Harry從善如流，他收走戒指與徽戒，離開，等著看Eggsy怎麼處理。收拾善後的工作他還是幹得挺不錯，偏偏這群口無遮攔的年青人就是不懂得尊重他人。

　　Harry沒有砸店，對他來說，這場架離緩解壓力還有一段很長的距離，但或多或少能消解一點肩頭上的壓力。Eggsy表情堪稱精彩的目瞪口呆，他沒跑掉（還有另一個出口），袖口卻有金屬光芒一閃而過。

　　蝴蝶刀，也許。沒看見完整形貌前，Harry無法確定。這小子當真打算砸店。

　　坐回原位，Harry喝完啤酒，如釋重負的嘆息。

　　Eggsy眨眨眼，忍不住問了句：「很有壓力的一天？」

　　Harry睨了Eggsy一眼，Eggsy裝模作樣的舉起雙手，乖乖噤聲。死小子，你就是我的壓力。

　　【你嚇到人了。】Merlin根本在落井下石。

　　「給我半天的時間考慮。」站起身，Harry遞出手帕：「另外，我需要你的血液樣本。」

　　Eggsy給得很乾脆，他甚至連理由都沒問。Harry只見蝴蝶刀一劃，純白頓時染滿豔紅，可對於傷口，男孩只用衛生紙壓了壓，等身體自行癒合。

　　「祝你有個美好的一天。」拍了拍Eggsy的肩，Harry走了。雨傘在石磚路上敲出脆響，反應所有主難得的好心情。

　　Merlin饒是興味的詢問：【你相信他？】

　　「我想試試看。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尋找過夜的場所對Eggsy來說不是什麼難事，兩片紙板、一個屋頂，他便能安生度日，當然，一點腰酸背痛是難免的，但安全總是最重要的。Eggsy從滿是灰塵的地板爬起身，四周零零散散的，有無家可歸的街友或是嗑藥嗑到忘記自己待在何處的毒蟲，有些躺在身旁的人再也沒醒來，他們也早習慣了這種事，警察會處理的。

　　拍掉身上的灰塵，Eggsy雙手插在口袋裡，熟門熟路的到外頭溜搭一圈。回來時，他大衣裡多了溫暖的食物跟幾個沒多久便會被所有主發現遺失的皮包，他把裡頭的錢分送給昨晚待在一起睡覺的街友。

　　街友收的不多，頂多一日生活。多了又有什麼用？他們總是說，不都是被人搶了去，還白挨了一頓打，但對於能填飽肚子的食物，他們便不在意了。

　　有名老人張著眼，目光在Eggsy面前虛晃了下。「孩子，別待在這，」他說：「總有人盼著你回家。」

　　Eggsy聳聳肩，回頭就塞了一個麵包到老人懷裡，說自己吃飽了，多了送人。但誰都知道這孩子從醒來那刻就沒吃多少東西，往嘴裡塞半顆蘋果就算了事（另外半顆分給別人）。末了，等天光逐漸暗去，他才站起身，頭也不回的離開這塊給他一晚休息的安歇地。

　　Eggsy先去商店街，新聞不多，足夠讓他理解Valentine現在進行到哪一步。Valentine很重視紀念日或節日這類的日子。電影紅毯，這是個獨特的紀念日，也許是剛開始，也許他早開始整件事。Iggy演唱會Valentine不是跟Gazelle一塊去了？他們當時到底做了什麼？

　　「嘿！你！你給我站住！」

　　Eggsy認得這嗓音，就是因為認得，他才不會傻到回頭跟人寒暄，而是拔腿就跑。他沒什麼優點，跑得快勉強算是一件（快不過Gazelle便是），逃命時的直覺性也強。可惜的是，Dean雖然是老了點，可在這塊地方偏佔了地利與人合，那幾名昨晚被Harry打得鼻青臉腫的混混一個接著一個圍堵Eggsy，似乎打算來個人海戰術，用輪的也要輪死他這名什麼都沒有的人。

　　Eggsy肯定自己有轉錯彎，記錯道。因一轉頭，出現在他面前的不是一條空曠的馬路，而是條該死的死巷，光高度就快三層樓高。後方那群人的叫罵喧嘩不斷，頂多再十幾秒便會發覺他們這回抓到獵物了，不打到高興不放過他。

　　深吸口氣，Eggsy再度打量死巷，有幾個母子垃圾箱並排在一塊，就算爬上去，距離消防梯還有一段高度。不過管他的，總得試試看。

　　Dean追到巷口時，正巧看見Eggsy掛在消防梯上，搖搖晃晃，要掉不掉。威嚇般的，他抽出藏在腰際的手槍。「臭小子，給我滾下來！」

　　Eggsy沒回頭，他翻身上樓，腳尖剛點到冰冷的鐵梯，槍聲也隨之響起。冰鐵亮起火花。男孩沒躲也沒縮，看準路線便往上跑，樓不高，約四層，不過他本來就沒打算衝到頂樓給這些人圍堵。

　　才剛跑到三樓，Eggsy算準Dean子彈打完的速度，爬到欄杆上，就這麼一跳。半空中，子彈劃過他左小腿，人還跌到那層堵住他去路的三層樓高建築物的屋頂上滾了兩圈，小腿很疼，地上有點觸目驚心的血跡，也就如此而已。

　　爬起身，Eggsy下意識抬頭，目光環繞屋頂一圈，尋找一道鐵門、一扇窗戶，啥都可，他甚至還能等這些人放棄後尋原路跳回去。不過，看來Eggsy運氣還算不錯，有扇沒鎖死的鐵門藏在水塔下，隨風晃晃蕩蕩，拍打出刺耳的噪音。

　　如果Eggsy沒聽錯，裡頭還有那幾名混混的叫罵聲。他得走了。

　　竄進鐵門裡，Eggsy沿著堆滿垃圾的灰暗樓梯跑得飛快，他沒有停下的空閒，只能靠幾扇透亮的破碎玻璃窗為這場逃命之旅指點方向。

　　喧鬧聲越來越大，Eggsy停下腳步，閃身進入一旁不起眼的房間，鎖上門。臭味更重了，不過管他的。

　　如果Eggsy沒受傷，他也許還躲得掉，偏偏這一路的血跡鮮明到不會讓人錯認。很快的，那群人圍到這扇門前，喧嘩叫罵與人身安全只以一道隨時會罷工的門板阻隔。

　　Eggsy瞪著門，房間裡有一扇窗，窗下只有一道店家早早收起的遮雨棚跟平整漂亮的柏油路。

　　隨著撞門聲逐漸加大，Eggsy越來越往窗口退去，腦海不停思索從二樓跳下去，摔斷的會是哪根骨頭。

　　槍響，門破了。Eggsy這下靠到窗邊，外頭的人卻沒有進來，取而代之的，是一道故作平穩的嗓音，Dean偽裝出的噁心蜜藥。

　　「小子，只要你乖乖出來，我保證不傷害你。」

　　這種話Eggsy聽多了。「狗屁！」

　　「你逃不掉的，這一棟樓裡全是我的人，你能逃到哪去？」Dean低笑：「只要你跟我說你還有昨晚跟你在一起的人是誰，我保證不傷害你。」

　　「滾你媽的！」Eggsy攀到窗沿，紅綠燈正要亮起，一輛卡車將會經過這條路，他數算好時間。

　　Dean喪失耐心。

　　隨著門砸開的巨響，Eggsy跳出窗口，距離不夠遠，但也勉強勾住貨櫃頂上的鐵杆。他搖搖晃晃，硬拉自己痠痛的身體爬上安全的貨櫃，整個人氣喘連連，卻不忘向窗口探頭出來的Dean回敬中指。

　　光看到Dean氣極敗壞的脹紅整張臉不停叫罵Eggsy便覺得值了。

　　半小時後，趁卡車等紅路燈的當頭，Eggsy離開這處安全所，他得另外找一個地方休息，可是，該找哪？望著似曾相識的街道，沒多久，Eggsy想起來了，這裡附近有一個公園，他是在那被拐走的。

　　公園不大，只有最基本的遊樂設施，沙地、鞦韆、溜滑梯。但對於不過五、六歲的孩童來說，有如天堂。坐在其中一個鞦韆上，Eggsy垂下頭，放鬆的嘆息。天更暗了，太陽即將下山，半天的時日早過，Harry沒有出現。也許，這項要求太強人所難，也許，他根本不想幫一名不知從何而來的男孩。但不管怎麼說，他的確是忠實的當了一回樹洞，沒咬人，更沒把他說的話傳了出去，要不然剛剛追他的就不會是Dean跟那一票狐朋狗黨，而是訓練有素的傭兵。

　　聽著附近傳來的兒童嬉鬧笑語，Eggsy閉上眼，一連串的計畫與設想正從腦海浮現。首先，他得訂票回去，然後──天突然暗了下來，Eggsy訝異的睜開眼，原本土黃的泥地上多了一雙牛津鞋跟西裝褲腳。

　　抬起頭，Eggsy連嘴都合不攏，計畫全被推翻了，腦海裡只出現一個單字──『Harry』。而這名Harry撐著傘（飄雨了，Eggsy這才知道），望著面前這名活像被丟棄的小狗般的Eggsy，淡然詢問：「你記得，你是怎麼不見的嗎？」

　　「有人，」Eggsy納納的開口：「他說，爸爸回來了，他正在找我。」

　　「你就這麼跟他去了？」

　　Eggsy偏過頭，神情苦澀：「你知道嗎？那時候我媽每天看到我就哭，所以我想，如果爸爸在的話，她就會笑了。」所以，他就這麼跟人走了，連頭都沒回。

　　Harry沉默。Eggsy等著任何一句他早聽到不想聽的敷衍安慰，可Harry沒有說，相反的，他又問了句：「如果我答應了，你準備付出什麼？」

　　咬唇，Eggsy直視Harry的目光：「我所擁有的一切。」

　　Harry挑眉，似乎接受他的答案。「跟我來。」

　　Eggsy腳步有些蹣跚，但很快便跟上Harry。希望不要是對方故意放慢速度，他還沒殘廢到這種地步。

　　「我不能給你什麼，但我能給你一個新的身分，去贏得一個脫離現狀的機會。」

　　Eggsy眨了眨眼：「名字也要換？」除了胸徽，這是他唯一剩下的東西。

　　「不用。」停在私人計程車旁，Harry回頭等待，Eggsy還是走得太慢了些。

　　Eggsy看著Harry，一連串的問題浮現在腦海，但，他選擇最麻煩的一個詢問：「我要當你暗地搜查用的箭靶？」

　　打開車門，Harry偏頭示意Eggsy進去。「無需如此。」。

　　Eggsy舔了舔唇，跟之前的不同，這回是他自己的選擇。「好。」他坐到車裡，Harry坐到他身旁。

　　「我們要做什麼？」

　　「首先，處理你的傷。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　對於Lancelot的身後事，Merlin私下且親自傳訊給Percival討論，對方任何反應都會成為機密，無人知曉。但Harry還是知道了，因他就在旁邊等待血液與戒指上的皮膚測驗結果，他不知道自己到底該希望還是該無視那名男孩是Lee的兒子的可能性。不管何者，都是場災難。可是，當Merlin遞出那份代表『比對吻合』的報告時，他的確或多或少的鬆了口氣。

　　「你打算怎麼做？」Merlin邊清潔戒指邊分心詢問，他不想留下任何讓Percival起疑的染劑。

　　Harry早該考慮好答案了，不是嗎？他卻遲疑了幾秒，陷入思緒。他想保護這名男孩，彌補他多年前的遺憾──Eggsy，是啊，他終於能這樣稱呼他──也想將他公諸於世，看會引來怎樣的腥風血雨、屍海血塚。但不代表男孩所知的一切都是真的，都是無法否決的。「我想要推薦他。」

　　Merlin從顯微鏡上抬起頭：「你要拿他當餌？」

　　Merlin的困惑同時也是Harry的疑惑，如果Eggsy說的全是實話，他真能保護一個活生生的餌食不被他人啃食？光跟Percival解釋便是一場災難。

　　最後，Harry只如此回答：「他找我前就該考慮到這種風險。」

　　「好吧，我會多看著他。」Merlin是這次選拔的訓練官，Arthur欽定。「別以為我會放水。」

　　Harry微笑：「Merlin，我沒來過這裡。」意為，這些對話從沒出現，隨便你想怎麼做都行。

　　Merlin翻個白眼：「明天晚上九點，記得準時。」

　　Harry離開了，隨身配戴的耳機不停傳出各式各樣的聲響──Eggsy的聲音以及各式各樣的口音。GPS顯示他在某棟廢棄大廈胡亂過了一夜，跟街友瞎混半天，磨磨蹭蹭過了中午才晃到商店街尋一頓午餐。可這頓餐還沒吃到，便跟母親現任的配偶起了衝突，展開一場街頭追逐戰。

　　Harry旁觀整場過程，Eggsy的反應神經與思路令人訝異，但最後還是粗心大意的選錯路，靠著該死的運氣才躲過此劫。如同以往，Eggsy沒有處理自己的傷勢，他放任它自個凝結，彷彿流出的血不是自己的，也感覺不到走路的疼痛。他早該發覺了，不是嗎？步伐並不平均，更拐著一隻腳，再怎麼仗著自個年輕，也不該這麼做。

　　飄雨了，細碎的水珠打落在車窗上，模糊所見之景。示意司機往公園的方向駛去，Harry沒在想什麼，只是單純思索，引狼入室與拔清雜草的風險哪一個大？他並不認為Eggsy的失蹤是一個巧合。Valentine撿到他也許是，但拐賣一名極有可能吸引媒體與警方大量注意力的白種男孩？這並非人口販子的希望。

　　車停了，Harry撐著傘，緩慢走向那名顯然無處可去，只有一個年久失修的鞦韆可依靠的男孩。這景象多麼像是許多年前的那一天，一個人走了過去，一名男孩就此失蹤，再也回不了家。

　　如果可以，Harry希望這次別再是同一個結局。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「Harry，這一袋是什麼？」

　　Eggsy拎起座位上的屍袋（也許Harry該跟Merlin說，偽裝不用偽裝得這麼觸目驚心），裡頭有全套衣物跟鞋子，尺寸是Harry目測，或許有些不合身，但勉強湊合。「你的衣服。」他沒記錯的話，是套白T跟牛仔褲，外加球鞋跟帽子。年輕人的行頭。

　　「全部換掉？」Eggsy挑眉，似乎對在Harry面前更衣有些不適，但他的確今早才在那群街友注目下當眾更衣吃食，一點排斥都沒有。他身上有什麼是街友能看Harry不能看的？

　　Harry委婉的表示：「如果可以的話。」他不希望給Eggsy太多壓力。

　　Eggsy顯然有點困擾，但最終還是搔搔頭，認命更衣，他沒有背對Harry，更沒有縮手縮腳，大方得有些不自然。

　　從外觀來看，Eggsy沒有太多特殊的疤痕，唯獨右手臂有一、兩道細微到幾乎斜劃而過的舊疤、左腳踝有道橫劃而過的模糊疤痕，約三公分寬，像個圓圈般圈住整個腳踝。因年代久遠的關係，乍看之下毫無痕跡，但Harry認得當時傷口肯定沒得到適當照顧，沒有影響到活動的原因也許是Eggsy後天的復健與年輕補足這塊弱點。

　　「之前被磨出來的。」查覺到Harry的視線，Eggsy聳肩，邊套上白T邊平靜解釋。他依然面朝長者更衣，沒給人看到後背。

　　Harry推測男孩背部大約也有好幾道如今逐漸消失的傷疤，橫劃過整個背部。

　　「當時走路可疼了。」Eggsy吐舌，掏出蝴蝶刀，打算割裂褲腳，好脫去褲子。

　　Harry伸出手：「讓我來。」污血將布料全黏在傷口上，得花點工夫。

　　Eggsy眨眨眼，頗為訝異，卻沒有出聲抗議，他直接把刀遞給Harry。「能不能從膝蓋橫切過去？這件褲子至少還能穿。」他偏頭看了看周遭，一臉尷尬的不知要把腳放到哪去。

　　Harry漫不經心的點頭，隨即擺手示意男孩將腳放到他大腿上，方便處理，他更能觀察對方身上所有被歲月抹平的傷痕。隨著布料慢慢被割裂，污紅逐漸從肌膚上顯現。Eggsy運氣不錯，傷口不需要縫合，但一點皮肉痛是免不了的。

　　Harry伸手拿水，Eggsy卻探手過來，想直接把那塊黏在傷口的布料撕下。

　　「這樣比較方便。」

　　Eggsy這麼解釋，Harry差點回給他一個白眼：「你很急？」

　　Eggsy偏過頭，視線飄遠：「我不喜歡慢慢來。」

　　與緩慢的凌遲相比，他更喜好痛快的斬首。Harry暗自評論，但嘴上沒停過：「很不幸的，受傷便是如此。」意思很簡單，你給我忍，臭小子。

　　水澆上傷口時Eggsy沒有反應，布料撕下時也沒有，Eggsy唯獨在消毒時低罵幾句車臣穢語，聲量極低，可Harry依然聽見了，卻當作什麼也沒聽到。

　　「你有什麼東西不吃？」Harry慢條斯理的包紮完，用潔白包裹住艷紅，宛如這份潔白同時也包裹住內心不知其名的疼痛，讓胸口的不適少了許多。

　　Eggsy腳沒收回去，似乎還在考慮答案，或者該說他根本就心不在焉，只顧看望窗外的風景，不在乎晚餐的著落。

　　Harry再次呼喚，沒有加重音量，也沒有伸手碰觸，他不想嚇到人。

　　Eggsy轉過頭，像這才看見Harry般，眨了眨眼，臉一紅的把腳收了回去（男孩總算發現他們倆的姿勢有那麼一點不尋常）。低著頭，他邊套上褲子邊口不擇言的回應：「能吃的我都吃，其實一點炸魚薯條我就夠了，漢堡也行──」

　　「炸魚薯條？你只想吃這個？」Harry終於知道Eggsy那兩排隱約若現的肋骨是怎麼來的。

　　「嗯。」整個人縮在座位裡，Eggsy低著頭，似乎想讓臉紅消去。

　　年輕人。Harry暗自感嘆，手腳卻沒停的收走Eggsy的舊衣與髒污破敗的布料。「蝴蝶刀，麻煩。」他伸出手，Eggsy交了出來，Harry看也沒看的丟入屍袋裡，示意司機停車。這套衣物的下場是路邊的垃圾桶，任何人都能丟，也任何人都能撿。

　　Eggsy沒有抗議，他對於失去自己唯一的武器一點抵觸都沒，只顧望著Harry，目光滿是好奇。良久，Harry總算聽到他問了句。「我們要去哪？」

　　「能安全休息的地方。」

　　Eggsy舔了舔唇，似乎對這個模糊不清的答案有所質疑，可是男孩再張口，問出的卻是有關於Lee的困惑。「我父親是怎麼跟你認識的？」

　　Harry照實回答，接下來的路程Eggsy問題沒有停過，全部集中在Lee身上。他對於終於能認識自己的父親，神情如孩子般快樂，卻對自己隻字不問，彷彿他根本不在乎。

　　車子在Harry的住宅前停下，Eggsy跟著Harry的腳步，有如獵犬跟著自己的主人。他進屋，好奇的到處觀看，連鞋子都忘了脫，只顧盯著周遭的擺設。有一段時間他的目光停留在小型酒吧跟書櫃上頭，再來是食物跟溫軟的沙發，讓人一望而穿，簡單又單純。如果他的背景能這麼簡單單純，Harry會輕鬆許多，但俗話說的好，事情沒有不麻煩，只有更麻煩。沒給Eggsy躺到沙發上睡覺的機會，Harry示意對方去洗澡，他會趁機處理兩人的晚餐。

　　處理食材時，Harry收到Merlin的加密訊息。對方已經拿到Eggsy的舊衣跟混有血污的布料，今晚會再做第二次檢驗。本來，Merlin只需說這麼幾句，卻偏偏又問：【如果是假的，你會怎麼做？】

　　「照一般流程處理。」Harry回應。這名叫Eggsy的男孩再也走不出這間屋子，落到他心頭的大石也算是放下了，人都死了，他余生只需尋一具屍體與一個終究無解的懺悔。

　　腳步聲比呼吸更先被查覺，兩道聲音都極其微弱，彷彿不存在。Eggsy穿著Harry的酒紅色浴袍，滿臉無辜的詢問醫藥箱所在地。他看起來的確像Lee，縮小版的，卻有母親的輪廓和白皙的肌膚。Harry真不該讓他穿那件浴袍，那只會讓他的疤痕更加明顯，整個人宛如染上火一般的紅暈。

　　晚餐簡單，卻量足。Eggsy窩在餐桌椅上，依然興致盎然的想聽任何有關於Lee的事，可睡意逐漸攻佔了他的意識，讓思緒變得緩慢且遲鈍。Harry最後是用牽著才把男孩帶上床，看著他徹底躺平在柔軟的床鋪上，昏沉入睡。

　　接下來的一夜，Harry都在閱讀James的調查資料，等待化驗結果。他不擔心Eggsy逃跑，也不擔心對方偷襲。他下的藥夠重，足以讓對方獲得一夜安眠，卻又輕得能讓藥效逐漸顯現，而不是當場癱倒。他可不想面對被查覺的『也許』，特別是在Eggsy的確有那個可能性。

　　結果在半夜才出來，如同之前那般，Merlin用視訊報告。【他的確是Lee的兒子。】靠著椅背，老友搓揉眉間：【沒有藥物反應，也沒有GPS的訊號，身體外觀更沒有異物植入的疤痕。】

　　Merlin放下平板，Harry等著對方壞習慣的『但』。

　　【但是他受虐過，你確定要推薦他？】

　　Merlin的疑問很合理，心理評估上Eggsy的確有可能立刻被刷下來，但也只是『可能』。從Eggsy下午的表現來看，Harry更傾向於另一種答案。「我明晚會帶他過去。」

　　【Percival也會在。】

　　「我知道。」一頓，Harry微笑：「Galahad的『遲到』是個不錯的習慣，不是嗎？」

　　Merlin嘆息：【別超過晚上十點，】再晚他就沒理由跟Arthur解釋了。【晚安，Harry。】

　　結束通話，Harry起身往客房走去。房間裡沒有聲音，連呼吸都被壓抑到近乎無聲，可混亂仍在，像固執的夢魘，總在最不經意時出現，將人吞食殆盡。

　　推開門，Harry望著整個身體縮在棉被中的Eggsy，男孩的身子僵硬如石，彷彿被凍凝在痛苦裡，無法得到解脫。伸出手，Harry輕撫Eggsy額際，隨著他一下又一下的安撫，噩夢遠去，男孩再度放鬆身軀。

　　Harry偏頭微笑，卻沒有停留，他離開客房，為自己尋一夜的安穩。一個難得的平靜。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Eggsy醒來時他壓根不知道現在幾點。白天，他確定，至於幾點？老天！誰能跟他說外頭天光昏暗是因為天氣不好而不是因為他一路從晚上睡到隔日下午！後來，他看了時間，很悲傷卻又訝異的發現自己真的睡過兩餐，現下時日已經快下午三點。Eggsy稍微活動了身體，肩頸有些痠痛，卻是好的那種，他很久沒睡得如此安穩。

　　套上櫥櫃裡的新衣物（藍色橫條上衣與牛仔褲。昨晚的白T？Harry早丟去洗了），Eggsy匆忙梳洗後衝下樓。

　　Harry待在廚房處理食物，對於Eggsy睡到如此之晚表現得彷彿天經地義。『早安，睡得好嗎？』

　　Eggsy眨眨眼，有些訝異，不過還是說了實話。『是的，謝謝你。』

　　『很好。我午餐有點遲了，要一起吃嗎？』Harry偏頭，沒停下翻炒的動作。

　　培根炒蛋的香味令人垂涎三尺，Eggsy只有傻了才會拒絕。『好，需要幫忙嗎？』他湊過去，嘴巴沒停，更是輕車熟路的照著昨晚的記憶拿出所需之物。『咖啡還是紅茶？』等到男孩發覺用錯語言時已經晚了，他定格的看著Harry，良久才擠出一句道地的俄文：『什麼時候發現的？』

　　「昨晚你罵了句，很少見，但我聽過。」Harry將食物裝盤：「車臣傭兵常罵髒話，你真不該學起來。」

　　Eggsy咬唇，徹底放棄：「你知道最快學起來的語言是髒話，對吧？」他拿出餐具，不多不少，剛好兩人份。「我在東歐當過幾年的背包客，混熟以後他們其實滿好相處的。」還會幫忙扯謊躲警察咧。

　　「除了罵人外，你還學到什麼？」

　　「刀子。」Eggsy把餐刀丟到空中，再俐落的接住：「槍也是，他們教了我一點狙擊的小技巧。」

　　「隨地入睡的習慣？」

　　「你真的有點跟蹤狂的傾向，對吧？」Eggsy擺好餐具：「我跟幾名比較要好的行軍過，累得跟狗一樣，但有趣。學到很多實用，但說出來不怎麼有用的東西。」只是後來那些人都死了。Eggsy沒把這句話加上去，他不想。

　　「這是你手指靈活的原因？」

　　「不是，那是另外鍛鍊的。」Eggsy吐舌：「背包客總要會一、兩項技巧才能在那種地方生存。」他倒了兩杯咖啡，一杯推給Harry，一杯加糖的留給自己。

　　Harry挑眉：「從我這偷東西。」

　　「我已經偷了。」Eggsy抽出塞在腰後的水果刀，不大，解決一個人剛好，這把刀原本在Harry手邊。

　　「如何？」眨眨眼，Eggsy一臉『等誇讚』的可愛表情，表情是裝的，他以為Harry會破口大罵或是就此跟自己保持距離，但對方沒有，Harry只是拿起水果刀，真切的詢問：「怎麼做的？」

　　「轉移你的注意力，然後拿走。就這樣。」Eggsy聳聳肩，以慢動作向Harry演練一次後，坐到椅子上開動，他真的餓了。

　　Harry沒阻止男孩率先開動，也沒因此面露難色，他只是把玩水果刀，神色從疑惑，逐漸轉為了然，再來是有趣。

　　Eggsy等著Harry的評論，通常這會讓他決定要不要繼續說下去，他身上這種小偷小摸的技巧多的是，可不一定每個人都樂見如此。而Harry、Harry總讓他訝異，只是淡然詢問：「還有其他的嗎？」

　　Eggsy咧開嘴，笑了：「如果你願意的話，我能做給你看。」

　　吃完飯後，Eggsy開始嘗試從Harry身邊偷東西，有時是一本書、有時是一隻筆、他調換兩人的飲料、當著Harry的面喝他的酒（杯子也是他的），難度最高的莫過於領帶，但Eggsy還是想辦法成功了。代價有點慘，他差點被Harry摔出去，徹底顯露他不善於近身搏鬥，讓Harry當下決定得教他一點小技巧。

　　說『教』或許太嚴肅了點，他們玩。

　　Harry對於Eggsy從街頭學來的打鬥方式不置可否，致命性夠，但真的太不入流。「玩樂對你來說或許是最適合的學習方法。」他如此評論，Eggsy笑得更歡快，回以更瘋狂的拳腳功夫，卻確確實實的將Harry教的東西一點一滴的記在腦海裡。

　　等到兩人發覺現下時刻好像有點不妙時，已經下午六點多了。

　　「老天，」Harry一瞥時鐘：「可能遲到了」

　　抹去額頭的汗水，Eggsy抬起頭：「什麼？」

　　「記得我說過的機會嗎？」

　　Eggsy走到Harry面前，起初一臉困惑，然後才想起整件事。「記得。」

　　Harry看著他，微笑：「去沖澡。再半小時我們就得出門了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　跟昨晚相比，Harry這回貨真價實順著Eggsy的請求用炸魚薯條當做兩人的晚餐（可樂就免了，謝謝）。男孩吃得津津有味，像是在品嘗珍饈美饌。

　　Harry饒是興味的望著（地底列車上唯一的景色便是坐在對面的同伴），最後還將自己那份遞了出去。從這十幾小時的相處來看，Eggsy吃什麼東西都是這個樣子（想到餐桌禮儀Harry就覺得頭疼），能吃，就盡可能填飽肚子，下一餐的著落可能茫然無知。背包客的習慣？還是該說童年陰影？卻又偏偏習慣將食物分給更需要的人，像Harry遞出去那份，Eggsy禮貌性的拿了兩塊便拒絕了。

　　分享，是種難得的性情，特別在同樣處境下，自私通常是最優先的選項，Lee不是這樣，Eggsy更不是。Merlin不可能把他刷下去。

　　Harry問了幾句有關於背包客的事，Eggsy聳肩，如實分享過往的經驗（男孩一點防衛心都沒有，還是說只對他如此？），先是飛去北歐與海上人家共處，再來是北美的雪境、中南美州的森林，他跳過非州，只用一句「太熱了」帶過原因，後來才在Harry的挑眉下坦承自己去過盧安達與烏干達。

　　Harry問了年份，2012。

　　對於當地的感想，Eggsy說了句他對卡西酮（Cathinone）過敏，三言兩語的敷衍而過，話題直奔到東歐與傭兵為伴，他原本打算去俄羅斯了解當地文化，卻在海關被Valentine的傭兵『請』回去。

　　「Richmond大概嫌我晃來晃去的惹他煩心，」Eggsy不安的扭動身體：「回去後他都把我帶在身邊盯著。」

　　Harry偏頭，對於話題轉到Valentine身上並無太大的反應，他不想把整件事弄得像審訊。「怎麼說？」

　　Eggsy咬唇：「有點像保鑣你知道嗎？但是是那種你心知肚明他是為了監視你而不是要你保護他的命。那種事有別人負責。」

　　Harry挑眉：「通常是誰負責？」

　　「Gazelle。」Eggsy舔舔唇：「她很在乎Richmond。事實上，她將對方視為『世界』。Richmond把她從餓死在貧民窟裡的命運中拉出來，給她一雙腳走路。」他苦笑：「小時候我們兩個常打架，誰都不服誰，但最後總是她贏。她踢人超痛的。」

　　「你喜歡她？」

　　「她就像我姐姐，我知道我們沒有血緣關係，但你懂的……」Eggsy轉移目光：「我真不希望跟她變成現在這樣。」

　　「這是她的選擇，不是嗎？」

　　Eggsy回望Harry，微笑，其笑容燦爛，宛如黑夜裡綻放的月光，純淨潔白。「是啊，誰叫我選擇了你。」

　　Harry張口欲言，卻抿唇，遲疑幾秒才道：「是啊，的確如此。」

　　到站了，Harry領Eggsy下車，對於自己的遲到了然於心。站在走廊上等待的Merlin卻給了他責備的一瞥，偏頭示意後方。

　　Harry不留痕跡的看了過去，剛好與抽菸的Percival對上視線。光是抽菸這舉動Harry便能判別Percival心情不是很好，糟糕的程度得靠數量與時間長短而定，對此抓得最準的是James，其他人只能略估八、九成。

　　Merlin暗示：「Percival不像你，很準時。」

　　「該怎麼說，時間對我總是特別不留情。」Harry微笑，以眼神溫和的鼓勵不知現下狀況如何，只知肯定沒好事的Eggsy進去。

　　門開了又關，Eggsy進去了，Merlin待在原位，預防萬一。Percival走近，他滿身菸味，冷如冰霜的目光直衝Harry來。「你沒有侄子。」他一瞥房內：「我只要十分鐘。」

　　「如果你冷靜的話，當然。」Harry爽快的應許：「但現下，你還是別影響孩子們的心情了。」

　　「我會等著。」Percival離開了，走廊迴響的腳步聲有如消音槍的槍響，極輕卻也致命。

　　Merlin看了Harry一眼。「你答應的東西最好會實現，先生。」Percival很久沒發過這麼大的脾氣了，對方可是裁縫店裡有名的冰山。

　　Harry靠在牆上，Percival的反應在他預料之內，可是其他人呢？他更好奇是否還有別人出現預料外的反應。「還有別人？」

　　「Arthur表情相當精采。」Merlin照實回應：「精彩到像女王當面解除他的貴族頭銜。」

　　對於Eggsy的檔案，Merlin本可照以往的習慣，徹底創造出一個讓人信服的乾淨身分，不管是誰來查都找不到瑕疵，Harry偏偏拜託他姓名與血緣完全照實寫作，沒有半點隱瞞。「影像傳到你的電腦裡了。」說完，Merlin進入房間。

　　Harry旋即轉身離去，他有事得查。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Eggsy記憶裡，水跟屍體總是扯在一塊，上次是關大型犬用的鐵籠，牢不可破的隔出生與死的界線，孩子們擠在上方，那不過巴掌大的空間，驚恐到不在乎腳下踩著的是另一條生命還是冰冷苦澀的海水。這回是水泥塑成的屋房，有門無窗，卻有扇他一直很習慣的鏡子，悄然窺探。

　　典型的陸軍恐嚇手段？哈！他不喜歡這些人，高高在上，以為自己的一切都是理所當然，忘記腳下踩的，皆是血腥。抹去臉上的水珠，Eggsy走出淋浴間，剛才的房間淹滿了水，清潔單位得費好一段時間才能處理完畢。失去一晚安眠的他們被Merlin趕去淋浴，要他們洗掉一身濕冷。

　　更衣間很安靜，大部份人都沉浸在目睹死亡的瞬間，悶悶不樂，卻沒有任何一個人打算放棄。他們想要這個職位的慾望遠大於對死亡的恐懼，圍著浴巾，坐在空無一人的板凳角落，Eggsy暗自評論，心知肚明自個也是，差別在於，他早習慣了。

　　「嗨！」Roxy走到Eggsy身旁，與住所相同，男女依然共用房間，幸好女孩夠兇悍或整個環境處於監控中。要不然，依Eggsy的經驗，高壓力的狀況很容易讓許多不該發生的事發生，到時他真不知道該救哪一方。

　　「謝謝你。」有別於其他人的隨口說說，Roxy很誠心的向Eggsy道謝。

　　「我沒做什麼。」Eggsy縮起身子，不認為自己有幫忙，他只是依循本能，選擇最快速的方法。「只是…」拉緊裹在身上的浴巾，Eggsy嘆息：「我怕水。」

　　Roxy皺眉，滿臉不解：「你不是會游泳？」

　　「怕水跟會游泳是兩碼子事。」Eggsy撇嘴：「我學游泳時差點把教練搞死了。」連Valentine都被他拖下水，淹了好幾次。最後是Gazelle，那名飄在水裡，兩條腿都碰不到地的女孩教會他怎麼游泳。

　　「好吧。」Roxy輕快的坐到Eggsy身旁，徹底無視Eggsy頓時一僵的身體。「你知道嗎？我怕高，偏偏每年暑假都被叔叔帶去玩高空彈跳還有跳傘。」偏頭看著Eggsy，她裝模作樣的學著記憶裡的長輩說話：「這是治癒懼高症的最好方法。」

　　Eggsy眨眨眼，好吧，看來直接把他丟入水裡的Valentine還不是最變態的。「妳叔叔是虐待狂。」他故作嚴肅的評論：「妳能活到現在真是命大。」

　　Roxy用毛巾玩笑性的打了Eggsy。「才不，他只是面無表情了點。」

　　Eggsy咧嘴一笑：「跟有點虐待傾向。」

　　「才不是。」Roxy笑著反駁，然後才正色道：「Eggsy，願意教我你是怎麼打破玻璃的嗎？」

　　Eggsy想了想，不知該從何說起，這是傭兵教他的技巧之一。他當時還在想，喔、老天！他絕對不要把自己陷在這種可怕處境裡，瞧他現在在哪裡？又在做什麼事？這世上果真是否決得越斬釘截鐵，越有可能實現。

　　「當然。」Eggsy承諾，裝做沒發現至少有兩到三雙耳朵若無其事偷聽他們說話。這群愛聽又死不承認的少爺。抬起頭，他向那些人咧嘴笑道：「要一起聽嗎？」

　　Charlie頓時一青的臉色真是世界上最好玩的表情。

　　可隔天，Eggsy就笑不出來了，原因當然不是因為他挑錯了狗，而是因為他聽見醫療部的員工討論那名脾氣火爆、技巧完美的Galahad居然在執行任務時不慎傷重昏迷，不知何時才會甦醒。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　每一個人都有一個價碼。

　　一條人命值多少？連五萬美金都不到。

　　Valentine買過，區區十萬，他得到一對漂亮又驚恐未定的金童玉女。好吧，也許沒那麼金童玉女，又髒又臭、瘦得皮包骨、滿身寄生蟲更別說沒一塊好肉，可洗乾淨又好生慣養不過半年，他們的笑聲是Valentine最喜歡的天籟。那麼乾淨且無瑕。真不知道那些人是怎麼才能忍受那麼多被酒精、藥物、電子設備汙染的聲音，可這似乎是人類的天性，比起完美的純淨，他們更愛汙穢的髒惡。他們渴望暴力、渴望血腥、渴望毀滅，對於金錢與權力更是貪婪無厭，但東西到了手上卻棄如糟糠，隨手丟棄，彷彿別人的永遠都是最閃亮、最好的。

　　人類讓Valentine噁心，他喜歡乾淨。好比用Gazelle來說，她乾淨，一如海妖塞蓮，殘忍、專情，為了愛，寧可化為水沫。那名總是跑得不見蹤影的男孩？他根本是夢幻島上的彼得潘，永遠長不大，即使沾染血腥，卻看不清楚現實。

　　「我還是找不到Eggsy。」拉出平板裡的程式，Gazelle瞪著英國海關的入境影像，悶悶不樂：「他避開所有的監視器，MI-6也沒有找到他。」

　　「別管他。」Valentine擺手，毫不在乎。男孩子嘛，哪一個不是喜歡到處走走晃晃，闖出一大堆麻煩再讓大人去收拾善後？他都把他從暴動裡救出來兩、三次了，可男孩就是學不到教訓。

　　Gazelle皺眉：「他該不會去找那些我們根本不知道從哪來的人？」那男人不是說了──『我的同事』。屍體處理可是Eggsy做的。

　　「找了又怎麼樣？」Valentine靠著椅背，嗤之以鼻：「別擔心，」他看著Gazelle，笑了：「除了我以外，根本不會有人好心收留他。」

　　他沒地方可以去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　昏沉的黑暗，總有天亮的一天。Harry從混亂無序的睡夢裡醒來時，對於面前的空無一人，感到習以為常又有那麼一點小小的失望，他不知道自己該期待什麼，但總有一抹無法忽視的失落，沉甸甸的壓在心頭。

　　收到醫生丟出的訊息，Merlin宛如變魔術般，與前者一個前腳剛走一個後腳踏入，萬年不變的穿著毛衣與手持平板，彷彿對於Harry平白無故睡了快兩個月徹底無感，或者該說習以為常？

　　「你一直很愛遲到。」匯報完Harry的身體狀況，Merlin不鹹不淡的表示：「只是這回遲到得有點太久了，有什麼事是你想知道我卻沒說的？」

　　「Eggsy，他的訓練如何了？」

　　Merlin挑眉，神情有那麼一點訝異，但還是以往常的淡然嗓音回應：「很不幸的，我得坦承當初的判斷有所誤差，但──」

　　Harry認識Merlin太久了，他才不理會對方那種『很不幸你小狗死了』的惡作劇音調，他從床上掙扎起身，忍著翻白眼與催促Merlin說快一點的衝動，直徑往洗手台走去。

　　「──我沒想到他居然表現得這麼好，也許你該多昏睡幾次，說不定你下一次醒來他就靠自己的努力成為Arthur，整天待在病房眼巴巴的等睡美人甦醒。」

　　「荒謬。」

　　「我沒胡說。」Merlin將平板裡的檔案傳到醫療間的電視牆上，Eggsy所有訓練影像都在裡頭，任君選看。

　　Merlin拉出一個Eggsy被Roxy揍翻的畫面。「近身搏擊還是差了那麼點，不過冷兵器跟槍械使用得相當完美，你教過他？」

　　Harry語帶保留：「他自個學的。」

　　「語言表現及格、學科及格，要不是醫療長以人格保證你處於昏睡中，我還真以為你私自指導他怎麼通過，他在某些方面真有你的風格。」選擇小狗的品味也是，全憑喜好，一點實用性眼光都沒。

　　Harry挑眉，決定無視Merlin的明褒暗貶，畢竟用來比喻的對象是他，不是嗎？但他還是示意Merlin解釋。

　　Merlin開啟另一個畫面──Eggsy用棍棒俐落的將Charlie和Digby打趴在地。那些技巧Harry認得，不就是他在黑王子酒店裡用的那幾招？「學習能力頗佳。」他評論，掩飾不了語調裡的讚賞。

　　「持久力也不錯，只是脾氣有待加強。」Merlin關閉畫面。「你這裡簡直變成告解室，一天早晚兩次，每次約半小時到一個小時不等，他不是在閱讀資料就是在寫報告，要不然就是叼叼念念個沒完，能否請他別再對於我光頭的事發表評論了？我不是少年禿。真不知道你這除了臉以外沒半分乾淨的傢伙哪裡收來的虔誠信徒。」

　　Harry睨了感嘆萬分，實為挖苦嘲諷的Merlin一眼，心知裁縫店裡要比黑的話，沒人能黑得過Merlin。「如果方便的話，能否請Eggsy過來？」

　　「當然。」Merlin收好資料夾，離開時才突然想到般的說：「很高興你醒過來了，Arthur的臭脾氣終於能收斂一點。」

　　Harry決定無視，Merlin沒打算讓他無視。「順道一提，你的電腦密碼。」

　　Harry很認真，萬分認真的轉頭看著Merlin：「Merlin，那是我的東西。」

　　Merlin一愣，明瞭的瞬間幾乎要咬牙切齒的吞了面前忍笑的傢伙。「壞習慣。」他貨真價實的翻個白眼。「要用也選一個比較好的對象，行不？」枉費他花了好幾個星期在這鬼東西上頭！

　　「那可是魔法師的密語。」Harry故作無辜的眨眨眼，對於自己又一次盜用老友的東西半點悔意都沒有。

　　Merlin搖搖頭，無可奈何的離開。

　　Harry拿起床頭櫃上的平板，觀看起Eggsy待在病房裡的紀錄。他手頭上只有音訊檔。Merlin給的理由是，雖說是告解，但這小子最多花個半個小時在叼叼念念，全程只碰你的手、你的額頭，其他時間乖乖坐在那像座木雕，半點雜音都沒有，於是我就把畫面全截掉，省得你的雲端塞爆。

　　Harry記下回頭跟Merlin要原始檔的提醒，他手指滑過平板，照時間撥放所有檔案，裡頭如同Merlin所言，什麼也沒有──日常生活、見鬼的訓練、Merlin的禿頭、Roxy又怎樣痛宰了他、少量以前的事，沒有任何有關於Valentine的始末。末了，總是會說那麼一句『祝你早日康復。』。

　　Harry邊聽邊套上Merlin放在一旁的酒紅色睡袍，隨後整理起儀容，他向來看不慣自己鬍鬚滿臉。螢幕上，Eggsy的訓練和他的病歷一起播放，他觀看，他閱讀，然後，戴上眼鏡，呼喚Merlin。

　　【你的信徒還在考試，別這麼心急。】

　　「為何我睡了這麼久？」

　　【過勞跟你老了。】

　　Harry挑眉，Merlin語調多了份無奈：【Nimue他──】Merlin頓了下，想必是突然憶起長得有如熊般高壯又特會記仇的醫療長非常非常不喜歡聽見有人這麼稱呼他。【總之，】他清了清喉嚨：【你睡這麼久的原因只能這樣解釋，放心，你家小狗很乖，如果醫囑開說每天一吻可以讓你早點醒來的話，他肯定照做不誤，連一點疑問或猶豫都沒有。】

　　Harry突然頭疼了起來。要知道，Merlin可是最不八卦的人了。「我跟Eggsy只是師徒關係。」他澄清，有些不想面對真正的八卦到底傳得多歪。

　　【得了，Harry，承認你在乎有那麼難嗎？】

　　Harry放棄。「我要原始檔。」

　　【傳過去了。】Merlin聽起來有那麼一點得意：【小狗過去了。】

　　Merlin斷訊。Harry關閉音訊，望著螢幕上Eggsy的畫面，難得的陷入沉思。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　即使是選拔下一任騎士的高壓力集中甄選，這群年輕男女還是擁有假日的權力，不過每星期只有一天，而非周末到星期一早晨的狂歡。在這天難得的假日中，這群年輕人或多或少會離開那間除了監視鏡與電視外什麼娛樂都沒有的房間，返家好好休息。

　　Eggsy卻沒有這種地方可以去──更正，在前幾天，或許還有每個星期天，只要想找他的人都知道他會待在Harry病房、訓練室或是圖書館其中一個地方（Harry病房的機率遠大於另外兩者），晚上才會回到那間水泥房。

　　事實上，他去Harry病房的機率如此之高，絕大數的醫護人員都認得他還有那隻笑起來足以融化醫療長雪山之臉的巴哥，根本無須解釋他來這裡是為了何因或是為了誰。

　　可Harry出院了，Eggsy理所當然的失去這處可以修身養息的地方，於是原本佔絕大多數時間的探訪轉為訓練室裡的練習，連JB都學會乖乖窩在門口，習以為常的打起盹來，徹底無視主人的瘋狂。

　　暗室，特意被熄滅的光線，聲音與氣息是唯一的感知來源。Eggsy握著不過半身長的棍棒，他閉起眼，比起茫然的視野他更喜歡仰賴原始的感官──細瑣的聲響、微風與溫度。他擋下右後方的攻擊，木棍橫劃而過，配帶耳機的右耳響起系統提示音，他解決掉一個，還有──順著身姿轉身，劃過另一條電子構成的人影。第二聲。蹲伏而下，頭頂髮梢掃過凌厲的冷風。堪堪躲過攻擊，他跳起身，棍尖直入電子人影的喉嚨。第三聲，隨之響起的還有一聲提醒音，遊戲結──突如一陣風鳴，凌厲且迅速，Eggsy趴倒在地，滾了兩圈閃避之後接連而來的攻擊。對方沒打算放棄，Eggsy才剛爬起身，另一道冷風襲來，他舉起木棍，恰恰擋下直往頭部而來的敲擊，他沒有睜開眼，一來系統早亮起光照，他若貿然張開眼，只會被光線刺激到失去所有防備，二來，他沒感覺到殺意，對方的攻擊也只是點到為止，沒有更近一步的打算，包括卡在他頭頂上僵持的木棍也沒有逼迫之意，所以──Eggsy舔了舔唇，手臂猛然使力，硬架開頂上的攻擊，再度滾了兩圈，木棍猛然順著記憶裡的方向橫劃而過，他聽見對方往後退去的腳步聲，但又怎樣？比起攻擊上半身，他更喜歡攻擊對方下盤──木棍敲擊的聲響刺耳，Eggsy趁機打蛇上棍的展開一連串攻擊。

　　木頭以一種詭異的節奏相互敲擊的聲響頓時迴響在訓練室裡，逐漸擾亂Eggsy的感官。他沒有放棄，持續追擊。相當可惜的是，他的攻擊絕大部分都被擋下，少部分換來一聲稱讚意味的笑語。到了最後，他被對方抓到空隙，用木棍趁機掃了他一腿，摔得有夠難看。

　　「投降！Harry！我投降！」癱在柔滑的地板上，Eggsy裝模作樣的舉起雙手：「欺負一個瞎子你不覺得有點過份嗎？」他稍稍張開眼，天花板上刺眼的白光逼得他下意識摀住眼睛，過了好幾秒才緩緩張開。

　　Harry站到Eggsy身旁，偏頭望著躺在地上不肯起來的男孩，平穩的丟出他的抗辯。「如果條件相同，便不會。」

　　抹去眼角的淚光，Eggsy半撐起身，徹底看清楚Harry的模樣，那條惹人注目的領帶可不是繫在他脖子上，而是塞在口袋裡。「好吧，我認輸。」他再度癱倒在地，耍賴的滾了一圈後，才爬起身：「我還以為你放假去了。」半依著剛剛被踢到一旁去的木棍，Eggsy笑得滿臉燦爛，比外頭溫暖的冬陽還迷人。

　　「我來復健。」Harry眼角柔軟了許多：「沒想到JB躺在門外。」

　　「復健？」Eggsy望著Harry的坦承，突然語塞。

　　Harry沒有回應，他等男孩自己想通。果不其然，不過十來秒，Eggsy爆出一連串的髒話。男孩被他丟了一句「注意語言，Eggsy。」後才急得像快跳牆的小狗那般抗議：「別悶不吭聲的突然拿我當復健工具！如果我不小心真的打下去怎麼辦？」

　　Harry微笑：「那也是一番樂趣。」

　　從長者的表情判斷，Eggsy知道對方一點悔意都沒有，他甚至在裝無辜！怎麼有人裝無辜裝得那麼自然！？暗自磨牙了幾秒鐘，男孩徹底自暴自棄：「那你還要復健嗎？」反正他也閒來無事，相當樂意奉陪對方到晚上Merlin用廣播轟人離開的時段（Eggsy，後勤組還需要保養儀器，你能否好心的放這幾位員工早點回去休息？）。

　　這下換Harry疑惑了。「你怎麼沒出去休息，好好享受假日？」

　　「沒有想去的地方。」Eggsy聳聳肩：「書跟電腦這裡都有，食物也是，也不用擔心JB沒地方活動，」他一頓，續道：「再說，我母親跟Dean去排SIM卡，我不方便過去亮相。」

　　至於Eggsy是怎麼知道的？只能說，Merlin教了許多壞習慣，其中之一是入侵街道上的監視錄影器。

　　當Eggsy看見Dean跟在Michelle旁邊後，他便決定今天要待在訓練室裡。若不是Harry出現，他肯定會折騰到傍晚帶JB散步再回房間洗澡睡覺寫報告。

　　Harry挑眉：「所以你一整天都沒有任何計畫？」

　　「沒有。」Eggsy坦承，根本不覺得這種生活過得有點苦悶。好吧，看見Harry的表情時，他肯定知道對方在想什麼了。「我還是會泡吧！」他連忙為自己辯護：「但明後幾天可能得跳傘，我不想把自己搞得暈得半死又吐得亂七八糟！」他根本不想讓Charlie那群人有看笑話的機會。

　　「好吧。」Harry抿唇，像是下了個決定。「Eggsy，突然這麼問有點冒昧，但你今晚是否願意和我共進晚餐？」

　　Eggsy後來回想，他當下頓時空白的呆滯表情肯定給Harry帶來相當程度上的樂趣。

　　操他的老渾蛋！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　其實，這場晚餐的起因很簡單。Eggsy太勤奮、太努力、太習慣把自己操到一個令醫療團隊看不下去，但其他騎士都很習慣的地步導致醫療長被眾多部下叼念到不得不處理。

　　於是，醫療長周末放假前去騷擾培訓的負責人Merlin，Merlin被騷擾到煩了就回頭念基本上那時候也差不多勤奮，所以根本對Eggsy近乎自虐的訓練方法無感的Harry。

　　【Nimue第二次警告了，你也知道他第二次警告後不會有什麼好事發生。】

　　例子有太多，大多很慘烈，連Arthur都會遭殃。Arthur遭殃就代表所有人都會遭殃。所以，通常，大部分，至少是絕大多數，醫療長丟出兩次警告後就會有某人，基本上是Merlin，很自覺性的出面處理，好預防另一場醫療長與某位騎士（依照順序有前任Lancelot、現任Galahad、前任Lancelot、現任Kay，還有又是現任Galahad）間的障礙馬拉松大賽出現（結局大多是騎士被各式各樣意想不到的方式藥倒，被當眾扛回醫療室）。

　　相當身體力行的體會了一把現任醫療長的殘酷手段的Harry，就這麼打著『復健』的名義過來探望Eggsy，順道把男孩拐回家吃晚餐，意圖讓對方休息一個晚上。但Harry不管怎麼看，Eggsy似乎把這回吃晚餐過夜想到一個非常非常不純潔的念頭上。年輕人。他再一次的感嘆，心甘情願的接受這個非體制外的任務。畢竟，他想訓練Eggsy的餐桌禮儀可想一段時間了。

　　晚餐很簡單，份量十足的海鮮義大利麵佐白酒，炸魚薯條是Harry另外準備，打算做為獎賞。

　　學習能力極強的Eggsy在幾次錯誤後，便依樣畫葫蘆的仿照Harry的用餐方式，意為Harry吃什麼，用什麼餐具，怎麼使用，他也學著吃什麼，用什麼，完全是一幅鏡面，只是行事優雅從容的年長者為對照，而非吃個東西就形像全無的男孩。

　　這餐吃得很慢，Eggsy更是明目張膽的盯住Harry，美其名觀察，實際上──Harry不太想理會Merlin在眼鏡後方發表的評論──『學習』。這是Harry唯一能接受的答案兼形容，而不是其他不入流的稱呼。

　　晚餐吃完，Eggsy也差不多垮了，他臉埋在桌上，再一點倫敦特有的霧雨做為背景，就能徹底體現何為愁雲慘霧的狀況，但這也只到Harry把炸魚薯條拿出來前。

　　人型松鼠。嗯。好一隻人形的松鼠。Harry看著霸佔沙發一角，抱著薯條開懷大吃的Eggsy，心情也跟著愉快起來。

　　「你應該吃慢一點。」佔據沙發另一邊，Harry剛坐上去便感覺到Eggsy靠過來，不近不遠，剛好是代表『親暱』而非『侵犯』的距離。

　　「Harry！是你說這次可以不用管的。」Eggsy哀號（吃東西的動作可沒停過）。

　　Harry嗓音淡然的提醒：「食物吞下去再說話。」卻沒費力掩飾嘴角的笑容和眼角微彎的柔和，可惜Eggsy只顧埋頭狂吃，根本沒有注意。

　　Harry也相當樂意男孩的專注，看他吃東西是個樂趣，不管哪方面來看。

　　漫不經心的打開電視，Harry沒轉移目光，晚間新聞的報導大多空之無物，只有少量的細枝末節被隱藏在字句中，總要仔細推敲才能發現。

　　Eggsy的眼眸映著螢幕與食物的倒影，他依然吃著，神色卻易發若有所思。Harry略分神傾聽了下報導，日本皇族一名頗有名望的皇子失蹤了，是名十足理性的移動式火藥庫。

　　Eggsy吞下食物，冷不防的迸了一句：「Richmond的獲選者。」他咬著炸魚，將食物狼吞入腹。「他喜歡乾淨的藍血人。」

　　Harry很不想理解何為『乾淨』，但他還是理解了。「這就是你越來越常待在練習室裡的原因？」

　　Eggsy聳肩：「總得做好準備。」他舔了舔手指，本想裝做若無其事，最終還是崩垮在Harry的注視裡。「好啦！我很焦慮，行不？」他咬唇，持續盯著懷裡的食物，卻徹底沒了食慾。

　　「焦慮什麼？」Harry沒有質問的意圖，他表現出的是好奇、純然的困惑與願意傾聽的耐心。

　　Eggsy縮起身子：「紀念日快到了，我不確定是哪一天，Richmond總是很喜歡制定各式各樣的紀念日。在那一天，不管我怎麼躲，他總是會出現。」他咬唇，神情除焦慮外還有憤怒，後者Eggsy藏得極好，若不是男孩不停把玩指節，Harry根本不會發現。「他會裝成能接受拒絕的模樣勸我，等到我拒絕後，再像孩子般的生氣，用各種手段逼我回去。」

　　「但你不想回去。」

　　Eggsy苦笑：「所以接下來就是硬來了。」銀光一現，燦白餐刀舞動於指節間，有如銀蛇般美麗，卻也致命。只要使用得當，任何人都能靠一把小刀取人性命。「沒有人會喜歡他用的方法。」

　　Harry沒阻止Eggsy，他徹底無視男孩摸走餐桌上的餐具，他早發現Eggsy得隨身攜帶武器才能獲得平靜。「聽起來是名暴力的家長。」

　　「他痛恨暴力。」Eggsy握住餐刀，再頹然收起，餐刀再度隱沒在袖口，如同魔術般消失。「如果是別人殺的，他無所謂。」

　　以純白掩飾所有髒汙，以為指導不算犯罪，以為他人好之名，行罪惡之實。怎麼不管哪個年代，都會有這樣的人出現？打著善意的招牌，實為嗜血的屠夫。「最近的紀念日是哪一天？」

　　Eggsy微笑，他總算笑了，雖然比起早些時刻的燦爛，現今卻虛弱蒼白，彷彿隨時都會消失。「十二月十九，他把那一天當成我生日。」

　　Harry挑眉：「你沒否認？」

　　Eggsy搖頭：「這樣我才能記住很多事。」

　　雖然Eggsy沒說，但Harry徹底意會到，男孩是靠這樣才記得他，才記得自己從何而來，又該往哪裡去。「Eggsy，」停頓些許，他等待男孩抬起頭，雙眼直視自己時才道：「你該知道，我會回來的。」與Valentine餐會暫定為一次試探。如果Valentine真的有Eggsy所說那般聰慧的腦袋，Harry個人希望他不要有，對方必定不會讓他成為獲選者，而是等待良機。

　　「我知道。」Eggsy沉著嗓子反駁：「但我還是會想，好嗎？如果你又像上一次昏睡的話我該怎麼辦？我也許會得到Lancelot的名號也許得不到，不管怎樣我都得想方設法處理掉Richmond。」他咬唇，焦慮讓他整個人繃得死緊。「我不想──」

　　「Eggsy.」

　　男孩一震，原本逐漸混亂的碎語停了，他看著Harry，恐懼比焦慮更明顯，這份情感卻不是對Valentine。

　　Harry伸出手，姿勢柔軟且安撫意味極重，沒有逼迫的意圖。Eggsy在害怕，貨真價實的害怕失去他。「如果你不相信自己的判斷，那就相信我的。」手輕放在Eggsy大腿上，他安撫的拍了拍。「相信你自己的選擇。」

　　Eggsy垂下頭，整個身子靠著Harry，雙手更是不客氣的環住Harry手臂，渾身不停的顫抖。

　　Harry在等待，他等待男孩再度獲得平靜的那刻，他等待，男孩能坦然說出自己害怕的那刻，他等待，他不知道自己到底在等待什麼，他只知Eggsy壓在身上的重量很沉，他卻沒有推開的打算，他只是……他以自由的那隻手，輕柔環住窩到他懷裡來的男孩，暗自思索，什麼時候開始，他陷得如此之深？竟連抽手離開的慾望都沒了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一掃前幾日的陰鬱，今早難得的萬里無雲，透徹的遼闊藍天有如湛藍的水晶，讓人心生嚮往，渴望自身也能擁有飛翔的能力。可惜的是，人類早在數十萬年前便失去了羽翼，失去了飛翔，卻沒有失去製造工具的腦袋。

　　穿戴上少說有數十公斤的裝備，有別於其他人，Eggsy是第一次跳傘，除了摔成泥外，沒有太大的恐懼。好吧，他有點恐懼，並非對跳傘，而是對Harry。他前幾日的脆弱Harry只以一句「做為晚餐的代價，你得負責洗衣服」的趣語撫平一切，彷彿沒有看見衣袖上的淚痕、食物碎屑跟油漬。對此，Eggsy自覺羞愧。老天！他不該這麼失控，他該表現得更好的，足以讓Harry──總之，他乖乖去洗了衣服，洗完後才發現Harry說的只是玩笑話，然後，嗯…那件衣服大概毀了，願裁縫師不要知道這件事，他肯定會被扎成大頭針修道士（他看過那幾部經典的恐怖片，一點都不想變成那樣！）。

　　該登機了。兩名機師正等著機艙『行李』自發性的鑽入機艙──Merlin在某方面實在很討人厭，他給你選擇，你可以選擇要或不要，但他永遠不會跟你說那些選擇會導致怎樣的後果，他只會說「你該回家了」──有別於男孩們的躍躍欲試，Roxy蹲坐在地，滿肚子遲疑。

　　Roxy怕高。Eggsy知道，但他不知道她會因此害怕到什麼地步。

　　「來吧，Roxy。」Eggsy伸出手，Roxy任由男孩拉她起來。「該走了。」

　　Roxy點點頭，沒有回應。

　　「妳真沒精神，」Eggsy故作苦惱的皺眉：「需要我再灑點精靈粉嗎？」

　　Roxy啞然失笑，但的確有精神了許多。「走吧，彼得潘。」她拍了拍Eggsy的肩，領頭走向那艘有著機械羽翼的飛翔巨物。

　　等待的過程，難熬，但是Eggsy相信，坐在他對面的Roxy更難熬，他的恐懼絕對沒有比對方的恐懼來得深刻，畢竟所有有關於高空跳傘的一切，他都是聽來的，其中包含許多老兵們的插科打渾、嘴砲瞎扯或過度神經質，卻異口同聲的將『墜落』形容成『飛翔』。那是人類少數能達成，失去重力的飛行。

　　Eggsy光聽就喜歡上它（略去降落失敗的那一部分，更多老兵喜歡用這個恐嚇人……），更別說實際嘗試了，他沒直接打開艙門跳下去便代表他還有一點理性。

　　同樣身為『行李』的其他人則陷入沉默，視線卻一點都不沉默，如果Kingsman有發展出任何能翻譯『思緒』的機械的話，光其他人的想法就足以讓他們墜機。太重了，而且密密麻麻，沒有半分的安詳無憂。

　　對於Eggsy來說，這次測驗很簡單。Harry在底下，他得下去，如此而已。他真的，沒打算再想些什麼。

　　燈亮了，他們該走了。

　　再度安撫思緒與恐懼做天人交戰的Roxy，Eggsy只想讓對方知道，嘿、沒事的，不管發生什麼事我都會陪你。這是，Eggsy所能做的，最大的承諾。

　　Roxy還會說話，代表她沒事。好現象。咧嘴微笑，Eggsy望向逐漸打開的艙門，腦海莫名浮現出Harry的臉，還有一句電影裡常出現，但他一直毫無所感的話──『該是回家的時候了』。

　　生平第一次，Eggsy為自己心中毫不猶豫的確信，起了一身的雞皮疙瘩。他從不知道，這感受竟如此美好，令人難以抗拒。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　起初，只是一個不經意便會忽略的疑惑，但問號隨著離開倫敦的距離逐漸拉長，開始放大，緩慢形成一個煩擾的困擾，讓Harry不得不，少見的在任務尚未正式開始，卻早就起步的時刻使用眼鏡隨身的通訊系統呼喚。

　　今天輪班的是Merlin，嗓音只有慵懶的倦意，沒有精神。

　　「幫我調查一下Eggsy的位置。」

　　【他在圖書館。】

　　Merlin的回答比Harry預想還要快，他忍不住挑起眉：「你在監控他？」

　　【我是主考官。】Merlin回答得理所當然得，好像得知所有被推薦者行蹤是他天生的義務。

　　Harry眉毛挑了更高了些：「你也監控過我？」

　　【我比你早一年進來並不代表──】

　　眼見Harry沉默裡的疑惑越來越重，Merlin乾脆坦承：【我是看過，】他一頓，為自己辯護般的開口：【老Merlin想找樂子時被他硬叫過去撐場子，你也知道他對下午茶有多重視。】

　　Harry閒適的翻閱書報。「我是知道。」只差一小段距離，真的非常一小段的距離便會成為『擾者死』的地步，這一小段距離還是因為Arthur的影響。

　　【你特地叫我只是因為你想知道你家小狗的狀況？】

　　「我有點好奇。」

　　【質疑？還是好奇？】Merlin的尾音稍稍拉高了些，Harry真不該請他幫忙，Merlin的好奇心可是一等一的重，輕咳幾聲，他壓低嗓音請託：「Merlin。」

　　【好，我知道了，你神經過敏。】Merlin乾巴巴的幫Harry找個理由。【還需要任何服務嗎？先生。】後一句便是十足十的嘲弄了。

　　「沒了，謝謝你。」

　　機身略有輕微的搖晃，小型亂流。眼鏡的視訊畫面掠過不過一秒的模糊，Harry的視野再度恢復清晰，但有什麼不太一樣了。

　　Harry收起書報，貌似無奈，卻宛如早料到般的開口：「Eggsy，你該入侵得好一點。」靠在耳旁的傳音系統爆發出一連串的重物落地聲，如果Harry沒料錯，那些全是Kingsman收藏的精裝初版書，任何一本都能拿來當兇器。「別撞壞書了。」

　　除開一連串的髒話外，Eggsy自暴自棄的回應徹底顯露出自信心受損。【操！你怎麼發現的？】

　　「我試過。」Harry淡然回應：「但沒像你入侵得這麼自然。」為自己倒了杯酒，距離目的地還有六個小時，他大可慢慢享受。「你也入侵了飛機上的監視器？」

　　【我沒聽你跟Merlin的談話。】Eggsy嘆息，又抓了抓頭。【我只是…好、行！我承認我有點擔心。】

　　「謝謝你的擔憂，不過我沒事。」Harry輕啜了點酒，暗自決定得找一天處理掉Eggsy快根深蒂固的憂慮。「圖書館？」

　　【我是在圖書館。】Eggsy把圖書館的監視器畫面丟到Harry眼鏡螢幕上，他正忙著把書堆回桌上。【我有永無止盡的報告，你當初也是嗎？】

　　「只多沒少。」至於是不是實話，Eggsy若有心會自己去查。

　　【我原本在寫報告，Merlin的主意，我想，所有報告都是他的主意，真是沒天沒地的，JB又不停循環散步、吃東西、陪牠玩這三選一的選項。天殺的！哪來的KGB想得到這種侵入烏克蘭的理由？好！我跑題了，我知道，我自動滾回來，我也許太寵JB，不過我想第一隻寵物，應該沒關係，而且牠最近也挺乖的，如果忽略牠把我大部份紙本筆記都啃了的話，那可是紀錄微軟最新的──】

　　根據Eggsy的語言混亂程度還有多年與Merlin相處的經驗，Harry也許該問一句『你幾天沒睡了？』。但他沒問，他仍舊平靜的將Eggsy的胡言亂語當成白噪音，一字一句的將自己與他人隔離出一道無形的牆壁，再躲在裡頭放鬆的嘆息。

　　【──總之我明天得交有關於防火牆的報告，我一開始沒打算幹什麼，真的！我只是在資訊海裡到處瞎晃，然後好死不死在裁縫店的系統裡發現一扇後門，我根本不知道──好吧！我很好奇。但我沒想到會看見你坐在飛機上，時間還顯示著現在。老天！你知道我有多驚恐等會看見Merlin出現在圖書館門口對我講出那一句經典的──】

　　「但你還是入侵了我的眼鏡。」Harry沒打算讓這句話聽起來挑侃意味如此之重，照理來說，他得放任男孩做他想做的事，再狠狠訓斥他一番，這是那扇後門設立的意義。

　　【反正都要被踢出去了，我乾脆進來跟你說一聲『再見』不行嗎？】

　　Eggsy嗓音越來越有死豬不怕開水燙之感，Harry決定把『這是測驗，別擔心。』這句話留給Merlin。「你只打算這麼做？」在打開Kingsman資料庫這扇擁有各種無限可能性，任君選用，無須負責的後門後，你只想得到『再見』這件事？Harry真不知道該因此感到自豪，還是該為男孩的單純感到憂慮。「真小的願望。」

　　【這是很貴重的願望。】Eggsy翻開一本厚重的德語教科書。【至少我知道的『再見』都很貴重。】

　　「這得看你怎麼使用。」Harry微笑，清楚Eggsy話語裡的意味。「我個人是挺希望這句『再見』能換得一份晚餐。」還有一份最貴重的『再次見面』。

　　【等我放假後，也許。】Eggsy咧嘴一笑：【管理員在瞪我了。再見，Harry。】

　　Eggsy斷訊，圖書館的畫面也斷了，轉而之是Merlin含笑的語氣，恐嚇新人最好的良方。【做完告別了嗎？】

　　Harry暗自翻個白眼：「有多少發現了？」

　　【Eggsy是第一個，Roxy還在考慮，Charlie根本還沒開始。】

　　「嗯哼。」

　　【得了，當我聽不出來你那十足炫耀的口吻。】Merlin抱怨：【Eggsy真單純，你當初鬧得可大了。】

　　「只是一點小惡作劇。」Harry真的沒料到連接上餐廳螢幕的居然是色誘任務裡最讓人心猿意馬的畫面。「Kay也原諒我了。」

　　Merlin低哼，根本不相信。【總之，先跟你說一聲，Eggsy在駭客部分是通過了。】Merlin那傳來細微的低語，看來Roxy終究做出決定。【我得走了，萬事小心，Galahad。】

　　Merlin斷訊，Harry偏頭看向窗外的晴空萬里，獨自陷入沉思。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　從剛開始的八名轉為現下的三名，任何人都知道接下來的測驗只會越來越嚴峻，Eggsy不擔心自己（相比下，他更擔心Harry）。他很清楚，只要待在Kingsman莊園，他的人身安全便能獲得一定的保障。至於壓力過大自己玩死自己那種情況？Merlin不出手，一切無事，Merlin出手，Eggsy無法保證那名光頭考官是真的想把自己往死裡整，還是做個當下令人很抓狂，之後會一笑置之的『惡作劇』。聽醫療部那些護士們說，Merlin這次算收斂了，上回沒幾個不是哭著回家找父母回來抗議，鬧得公關部頭疼不已。

　　話說，上一回不是十七年前的事嗎？怎麼妳們這幾位貌美如花，疑似只有二十出的護士們提起這個話題來，一個比一個清楚？

　　Eggsy當然沒蠢到去問這些女性的真實年齡，只是會有那麼一點小困惑，這種困惑在落到Roxy身上時，只有『問者死』的份。

　　同樣隸屬於『問者死』的困惑還有一個──推薦人的身分。這是絕對不可詢問──狗屁！該說該問該追該避的他們三個早在這幾個月相處裡摸得清楚。不可直接詢問身分，當然，推薦人通常是熟知之人這事他們都心知肚明，只是是哪一種關係？

　　Charlie很簡單，幾乎是呼之欲出，Eggsy心想也許那位德高望重的老人家是癡呆了才會選這名看起來也差不多要早發性癡呆的傢伙。不管在哪都能認出他的格格不入，不是好的那種，而是『我老爸很有錢，別來惹我』那種。如果有點腦袋，這真的是很好的保護色。Eggsy曾經看Charlie用這種自我本色混入一個公司高層的派對裡，如吃餅乾般簡潔俐落的拐目標出來，Roxy跟Eggsy負責搞定剩下的部分。

　　窩在床上，Eggsy靠著冰冷的牆壁，飛快看了眼同樣也埋首於試卷的Charlie，填寫好答案。

　　雖然親愛的Merlin曾說『合作，是你們第一個得考慮到的事』。但這次的測驗根本是出賣大全！更正，如何解讀你同伴的身體語言大全，詢問的全是細節。非常、非常的細節，卻不到性騷擾的程度（罩杯大小應該不算，對吧？）。讓Eggsy不由得擔心起自己會在另外兩人的試卷上化身為怎樣的題目。希望不要太可怕，他可是將以往保護得嚴嚴實實。

　　Eggsy敲了敲筆，又回到同樣的問題，這題迴繞在Roxy身上──Roxy曾設法保護她的推薦人身份，從她口中說出來的過往相當雜亂，相互重合又相互牴觸。推薦人是她的叔叔，但是是哪一名叔叔？

　　依目前得知的細項推論，Eggsy只能判斷這名叔叔如果不是兩個人，就是『化身博士』裡的瘋狂主角。依這位『叔叔』出現的時間點來看，高年級是分界點，前面那名，冷靜、自制、有點虐待狂傾向（不管Roxy怎麼否認，Eggsy就是覺得有這個可能）。另一位肯定是相當不錯的長輩，如果沒被他抓不出重點的各種花樣玩死的話。

　　寫完試卷，Eggsy筆一丟，看向差不多時間寫完的Roxy。Roxy回以微笑。Eggsy扯了個嘴角，心知自個的推薦人身分對女孩來說根本是加分題，他可沒少講Harry的事，卻從來不提他跟Harry是怎麼認識的。

　　Charlie寫完了，他看向兩人，目光落到Eggsy身上時多了點輕蔑。

　　喔、這傢伙肯定沒想什麼好主意。

　　Eggsy才懶得管他，直接朝對方翻個白眼後就跳下床，跟JB一塊出去散步。

　　巴哥緊跟在身旁的模樣徹底掃去Eggsy心裡的不悅。

　　Eggsy是後來才知道另外兩人的題目。至於是怎麼知道的？只能說，電視的確是消除隔閡的良方，特別在彼此都看得入迷的狀況下。

　　「Eggsy，無意冒犯，但我很好奇你是不是處男？」

　　天殺的Merlin！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　曾有這麼一件事，一名小男孩被拐走了，歹徒沒有要求贖金，警方也沒有找到屍體。在頭版聳動的標題與母親絕望的淚水中，男孩再也沒有返家。

　　這些都是Harry之後才查到的事，和他相同處境的還有Merlin與James，全是那顆手榴彈下的倖存者。

　　為什麼人口販子能在他們三人都有所留意下帶走這名男孩？這一直都是個謎。而Harry，過了十七年又見到那名男孩的Harry，突然了解到答案或許從一開始便簡單得令人難以置信。

　　有那麼一個男人，行將就木，半身不遂，得靠著管路呼吸與餵食，卻依然活著的男人。一名旁觀者。萬千線索裡，唯一沒得到死亡之吻的一個。

　　【他說，殺了他。】男人五指發白，死命握住Harry遞給他的筆，不停顫抖的筆尖潦草的寫出這麼一段話。

　　【十萬，殺了一名男孩。好交易。】筆尖抖了抖，那男人瞇著即將失明的雙眼，又這麼寫到。【你不就是那個人嗎？】他咧開扭曲的微笑。【老人殺小孩，可笑。】

　　男人意識不清，安養院的護佐如此表示，從多年前那場工廠毒化物洩漏後，他便瘋得可怕，每天難有半刻清醒。可Harry依然得到他要的東西，一個令人厭惡卻萬分正確的解答。

　　離開安養院，Harry輕點眼鏡。「Merlin，我需要你。」他邊往計程車走去邊拿出隨身的鋼筆，接下來的流程他很熟悉，拉開，啟動，一段生不如死的人生就此結束。情報換取的代價。那男人還是有清醒的時候。

　　【我有拒絕的權力嗎？】Merlin嗓音無奈，卻沒有推拒的意味。【你老愛在奇怪的時間點用私人頻道呼喚我。】

　　Harry指示司機下一個目的地，他有另一場約得趕。「不方便？」他可是特別選了對方肯定有空的時間，意為──獨自看著螢幕發呆、吃飯、洗澡、睡覺其中之一。

　　【沒有。】

　　幾聲鍵盤敲擊，Harry知道Merlin把訊息的隱密性再度加強，很多事只要他們兩個知道即可。

　　【怎麼了？你特地到國立療養院肯定不是為了探訪親人。】

　　「我查到了一些事。」靠在冰冷的皮製椅背上，Harry突然覺得莫名寒涼。「你可能有興趣。」

　　【不妨直說，先生。】

　　Harry說了，Merlin從剛開始的驚訝到最後的接受，其實不過十來秒的時間。

　　【你打算怎麼做？】不知為何，Merlin的嗓音聽起來相當疲憊。

　　Harry微笑，未帶半點溫情：「我們等。」

　　是啊，就跟Valentine一樣，他們等。Valentine不是會放任威脅存在的人，從他對待Eggsy的方式，Harry很清楚對方之後不是毀了他，便是收買他。只有零跟一這兩種選項。

　　『那些人還活著。』Eggsy曾說，在鮮少的，談論Valentine製造出的失蹤人口時。『只是沒辦法在外頭晃蕩。』

　　Eggsy提到重點了，不是嗎？Valentine無法忍受灰色地帶，他以自我主觀選中的生命，即使不樂意，也會被他帶到某個地區，關著、養著，直到該死的紀念日那天，逼對方不得不接受之後的命運。

　　自認為諾亞的自大狂。

　　可這名自大狂，卻足夠聰明到無視Harry的挑釁。他知道那場聚餐會變成陷阱，他早該料到了，Valentine卻依然放他出去，沒有跟蹤，沒有後續的攻擊。Harry有如參加餐會的商人般，平安無事的回到倫敦，甚至跟Arthur匯報完所有過程。Valentine在等什麼？該不會真的打算等一個紀念日？那未免太過執著與可笑。

　　計程車停了，Harry已到達目的地。下車前，Harry帶著歉意的送給司機不過半小時的失憶。他不能冒險將這件事公諸於世，還不行。

　　緩慢走入荒涼的地道，昏暗的街燈為Harry指路，黑暗隨著兩方距離的逐漸接近，隱約描繪出一道人影，對方躺在鐵軌上，四肢大張，分別綁在不同的方向。

　　Harry一直認為這場測驗雖是必要，但頗為無趣，他甚至連動手都沒辦法呢。是說，他目前也尚未想到該怎麼對男孩動手，逼出剩下的，他不願說出口的經歷。

　　藥效快過了。Merlin帶著笑意的嗓音重新回到Harry耳旁，這次是公開頻道。

　　【又遲到了，先生，你有五分鐘。】

　　Harry有五分鐘，讓Eggsy以為他是他最後見到的那個人，他有五分鐘，逼問出他早知道的答案。即使如此，戲依然要演下去。扯了扯嘴角，Harry偏頭看望逐漸清醒的Eggsy，這名他讓他躲在Kingsman保護網下如此之久的男孩，突然希望這場戲永遠都不要演完。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　時值夜深，月亮悄然懸掛於空，一點銀白色的尖牙躲藏在雲霧裡，若隱若現，好似朦朧。輝煌燈光，色調雖是暗黃卻明亮，足以照亮手邊之事，無損夜間返家所需的安歇。站於小型吧檯後，Eggsy俐落的用現有材料，至少是他認為的，調出一杯透徹的馬丁尼。而工具的所有主倚坐在吧檯旁的三角椅上，沒有對Eggsy的選擇與手法表示任何意見。

　　Harry總是這樣，讓Eggsy去試、去做，再對成品提出讚賞與改進。比起打壓，更需要的是鼓勵。他的眼神總是這麼說，但男孩無法確定，他只能確定Harry的確是信任他，要不然才不會把準備飲食這種事讓給他做。

　　不過數秒，一杯調酒輕放於Harry面前，透徹的酒液，以柔滑掩蓋自身火般的炙烈。Eggsy半靠在吧台旁，仔細觀察起Harry，他知道這也許不符合要求（馬丁尼的調法上百種之多），但他的確希望對方喜歡。

　　「需要我做點下酒菜嗎？」如果Eggsy沒記錯，他跟Harry還有一場晚餐的邀約尚未實現。

　　「請。」Harry舉杯輕嘗，沒作評價，但的確是感興趣的半挑起眉。

　　Eggsy有點期待Harry的反應：「如何？」這杯酒的調製方法不是Eggsy最擅長的，但的確是最喜歡的。

　　「伏特加？」Harry音調裡沒有譴責的意味，Eggsy咧開了嘴，愉快地轉頭處理食材。「生命之水，不是？」比起琴酒，他更愛伏特加的口感，也許是前幾年待在車臣的關係。「這樣更好喝。」

　　「但不適合在需要集中注意力的時候飲用。」

　　Harry目光落到Eggsy背後，Eggsy感覺那道視線沿著後頸一路往下，順過腰際，然後──他最好別再想下去了。「我以為今晚放鬆一點比較好。」

　　「的確。」Harry輕笑：「那我是否該期待俄羅斯傳統的馬鈴薯沙拉作為下酒菜？」

　　「你這的食材還不夠咧。」Eggsy吐舌，對於Harry一眼望穿他從哪學來的調酒方式半點抗拒都沒。「只能做點簡單的。」

　　Harry撫唇，Eggsy不敢去想對方的動作有幾絲撩人心魂的意味，他在Harry面前根本透明得跟上等水晶沒兩樣，他才不想被對方請回房。

　　「告訴我，如果你想要清醒的話，會喝什麼？」

　　「啤酒或是根本不喝。」Eggsy偏頭，才瞧Harry一眼便知道這不是問題的意涵。「我會喝點威士忌。」

　　Harry眉挑得更高。

　　Eggsy連忙否認：「我沒喝你的。」他吐舌：「好吧，我的確有喝，但是你允許我喝的。」他打開烤箱，將混和好的食物全倒入烤盤。「不過我在英國的確沒喝什麼酒。」黑啤、少許威士忌、香檳，沒了，全在Harry面前喝的。

　　「如果是馬丁尼類的調酒？」

　　「我會以琴酒作為基酒，不是你手上那杯。」Eggsy拿出櫥櫃裡的琴酒。「我個人不喜歡。」

　　「調一杯。」

　　Eggsy雖有疑惑，但還是做了。這回Harry沒再讓他放手去做，而是開口指導一些細膩的小技巧與調配的分量，最後的成品與Eggsy前刻所做沒太大的差別。更加順口，酒精含量也比較低，Eggsy剛喝下去便決定他還是喜歡伏特加調出來的馬丁尼。

　　Harry眼神多了點趣味，像是瞧見偷喝大人酒後滿臉嫌惡的孩子。「不喜歡？」

　　「味道不對。」該怎麼說？這酒只會讓他反射性想砸人，更正，砸酒保。糟蹋。

　　「你要記得，這是最正宗的調法。」Harry微笑：「剛好能讓你醒腦。」

　　Eggsy吐舌：「目前不想。」直接拿起伏特加，男孩為自己倒了一杯，不多，約三指的高度。「今晚是值得慶祝的一晚，不是嗎？」

　　Harry微愣，但還是笑著同意：「是啊，是值得慶祝的一夜。」

　　下酒菜烤好了，Eggsy又為Harry調了幾杯各式各樣的馬丁尼。隨著次數增加，他越來越能抓到對方喜好的口味以及飲用的份量。老實說，他太在乎Harry的反應，根本沒發現配著食物與天南地北的談笑間，他到底喝下去多少。

　　Eggsy發覺時，Harry已經將伏特加扣在手邊的櫃子裡，轉而倒威士忌這類濃度略低，品嘗時間更長的佳釀給他。

　　「你應該節制點。」

　　『我沒事。』半趴在吧台上，Eggsy笑容燦爛，呢喃而出的全是模糊不清的俄語：『之前我喝這點都能跟朋友處理掉幾名不聽話的混混，沒什麼好擔心的。』揉了揉眉際，Eggsy又轉回英語，但帶著濃厚的斯拉夫口音：「我們很有默契。」

　　「朋友？你是指車臣的……」

　　「你知道的，傭兵、朋友、自願軍，我不確定那個字眼該怎麼說，但酒精的確是交朋友的好方法。」

　　「也是毀了一個人的好方法。」Harry不鹹不淡的評論，他看過太多被酗酒毀滅的人生。「希望他們現在身體健康。」

　　「很遺憾，他們用不到了。」Eggsy淡然回應，根本無意掩飾語調裡的哀傷，卻見Harry神色略變時，趕忙補充：「不是酒精毀了他們的，我可以給你保證。」他又喝了點威士忌，眼神冷靜到太過理性，他很清楚是什麼毀掉他朋友，幾場誤會、一點暗示、好些藥物，只需再幾個不經意的錯誤與謊言。憤怒與槍械，成為自相殘殺最快速的方法。

　　「所以，你腰際的槍傷是這麼來的？」Harry用酒杯輕指示意，若不是他這個動作，Eggsy還真不知道長者指的是哪一道傷口。

　　「那是意外，他沒有惡意。」人在極度恐懼下，沒什麼理性可言。輕搖酒杯，Eggsy苦笑：「老實說，是我沒考慮好後果。」他沒想到Valentine的手有那麼廣大，居然能再度毀去他好不容易找到的平安地。「我沒有發現Richmond的傭兵也在那，更沒有及時阻止他們。」他聳聳肩，想盡量裝作若無其事。「這點小傷，不算什麼。」

　　Eggsy發現時，已經晚了。木已成舟，那些他所知的溫柔，街坊巷弄間的善意，全化為血跡斑斑的死亡。

　　放下酒杯，Eggsy搓揉眉際：「那是我第二次被帶回去，一路上Richmond不停想說服我說這是最好的方法，這些人不值得活著。」

　　「你相信他？」Harry的語調沒有質問，沒有恐懼，更沒有好奇，他有的，只是少許的疑惑與更多的擔憂，擔憂他，這名到哪都有死神跟著的男孩。

　　「不。」Eggsy咬唇，直視Harry的目光，斷然否定：「我會在乎，你也會，前任Lancelot也會，Richmond也會。我們，其實沒什麼差別。」有的，只是在乎的深淺。「但Richmond意識不到這點。」

　　「你希望他意識到嗎？」

　　「若是以前的話，也許。」Eggsy拿起酒杯，扯出一個難看的笑容：「現在？不可能。」他喝完這杯酒，自知自己該停了，他說了太多，他應該更小心，但仔細想想，他發現他根本不在乎。「對不起，我喝多了。」再扯出一個笑容，這次好看多了，卻看得出強裝的歡快。「我得去洗手間一趟。」如果Eggsy沒記錯，洗手間在二樓，一樓應該也有一間，他不知道在哪。

　　Harry沒有阻止，他阻止的是另外一件事。

　　「Eggsy，你知道你可以不用那樣做。」Harry比劃了嘴角。

　　Eggsy這回是真的笑了。「可是我想這樣做。」這樣會讓事情好受一點。

　　才沒走幾步，Eggsy便感覺一陣頭重腳輕，強烈的噁心感在胃裡翻騰，他沒有表現出來，但Harry就是有辦法知道。

　　「洗手間在前面那個房間。」

　　Eggsy基本上是用衝的跑進洗手間，向馬桶傾倒出滿腹的酸液。他沒發現Harry是何時靠近的，他只知自己吐到快癱在馬桶旁時，是對方遞了杯冰涼的水和一抹帶著些許無奈的笑容。「下次別喝那麼多，浪費酒。」

　　喝著水，Eggsy瞪向Harry，自知泛著淚光的瞪視半點威嚇力都沒有。「你又沒阻止我。」

　　「你該自己學會抓分量，」Harry挑眉，這才帶點嘲弄的指責：「年輕人。」

　　Eggsy翻個白眼，含糊的罵幾句髒話，然後才發出小貓般的抗議：「明明之前都沒事……」

　　「這代表你該去睡了。」Harry拉Eggsy起身。「需要我注意你會不會淹死在浴缸裡嗎？」

　　Eggsy站穩身子，不服氣的抹去嘴旁的水漬：「才不會！」

　　Harry沒有指正，他示意浴袍的方向後便放手離開。

　　Eggsy憤恨不平的脫去滿是酸味的衣物，準備沖個涼後再回房去睡，但他後來發現好像有點太高估自己的酒量了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有別於夜晚的暗淡，晨光在厚重的窗簾邊鍍上一層淡銀。隨著太陽逐升，這道亮銀又慢慢被金黃取代，悅耳鳥鳴與窗外微弱的交談細語，緩緩將Harry從睡夢裡喚醒。

　　身體出乎意料外的沉重，這是，Harry尚未張開眼時，第一個模糊的思緒，隨著神智逐漸清醒，他也想起原因──他，昨晚，在未經得同意下，被當成泰迪熊使用，到現在都沒辦法從這個職務解脫。

　　Harry張開眼，熟悉的客房天花板與視野邊緣微亮的金黃髮絲再再提醒他是怎麼輪落為如此處境──

　　逞強，真的是年輕專有的用詞。聽見二樓浴室傳出一連串的物品砸落聲與壓抑聲量的髒話時，Harry邊嘆息邊往樓上走去。或許他不該放任Eggsy喝得如此誇張，但他也不想讓男孩毫無放鬆的度過一夜。他希望Eggsy待在他這裡時無須顧慮外頭的紛擾，就只是當名他從來沒有過的男孩。

　　停在浴室前，Harry敲響門，除了水聲外，什麼也沒聽見。他等了幾秒，再度敲門，還是沒有回應。這回，Harry直接開門進入，有那麼一瞬間，他預想到各種可能（包含滿地的嘔吐物或是一個直接昏倒在浴缸裡的死小孩），他卻見著一間滿目瘡痍，活像被炸彈炸過或是有人在這打了場不顧後果的架後的殘骸廢墟，而造成這種狀況的Eggsy側躺在馬桶旁，努力想從排水孔掏出什麼來。

　　「Eggsy，你在做什麼？」踏過水窪，Harry關閉還在噴湧的蓮蓬頭，他真的不知道Eggsy是怎麼把這條水管搞得分家的。

　　「Harry！」Eggsy立刻抬起頭，熱水與蒸氣讓他整張臉紅通通的，煞是好看，如果表情沒那麼驚慌的話，或許還能堪稱有趣。

　　「老天！你什麼時候進來的！？」Eggsy手臂又往裡頭探了些，似乎想拿什麼。有藉於他全身上下連同扯落的浴簾（他到底是怎麼把自己裹進去的？）都被淋得濕透，不管怎麼躲Harry都看得一清二楚，所以他乾脆什麼都不遮，繼續用這種扭曲又詭異的半躺姿勢跟Harry對話。

　　Harry挑眉：「介意解釋一下你是怎麼搞成這個樣子的嗎？」

　　Eggsy目光環繞浴室一圈，突然有點心虛。「呃、你的蓮蓬頭壞了，不太會出水。」

　　Harry眉挑得更高，無聲的催促。

　　「我把它拆了，想清理一下裡面。我的錯，是我忘記關水。」Eggsy轉移目光，身子彷彿在Harry的注視下越縮越小。「總之，管路裡頭的軟墊被水壓噴出來，我想抓到它，卻不小心跌倒了。我抓住浴簾想避免自己摔得太慘，但不知道為何連同架子上的東西全──」

　　好吧，Harry看出來了，就算他沒看出來，等會還是可以靠基本上沒在使用的隱藏式監視錄影器了解狀況。「所以你現在在？」

　　「我在──操！總算拿到了！」Eggsy抽出被磁磚邊緣磨得發紅的手，指尖緊緊夾住的恰巧是那塊惹禍的軟墊。但他沒有欣喜，反而馬上背過身，雙手藏在背後，吞吞吐吐的說：「呃、我會處理好的，我保證半個小時後這裡跟原本沒差到哪去。」

　　「不用。」Harry故做正經的回應，清楚瞧見Eggsy頹廢的垂下頭，一副挨罵的小狗模樣。「但你得在做這些前再說一次你是怎麼跟朋友端掉那幾個俄羅斯黑幫的。」這等酒品，該不會兩方都是在喝高的狀況下搞定整件事？

　　Eggsy臉一紅，徹底醒覺Harry生氣的模樣只是裝個樣子。「嘿！」他抗議的抬起頭，整個暴跳如雷：「我們當時真的處理得很好！」

　　「我相信你。」Harry微笑，伸手將Eggsy臉上的亂髮撥到一旁，他動作如此之輕，帶著意想不到的溫柔。「先去穿衣服，我們再來處理這一團亂。」

　　「老渾蛋！分明自個脾氣也沒好到哪去，少在那擠挩我！」Eggsy罵咧咧的套上放在一旁的浴袍，依然是酒紅色的那件，豔紅在白皙的肌膚上，印染出更炫麗的色彩。

　　Harry的注意點卻不在那，他目光落於Eggsy急忙用衣袍掩蓋的瞬間，本該平滑的背部有著比預想中更加猙獰的痕跡。舊傷因酒精與熱水的影響，密密麻麻的，全浮現在肌膚上，有如狂亂的舞蹈，火焰的愛吻。

　　像查覺到Harry的目光，Eggsy偏頭，咧嘴微笑：「別擔心，已經不會痛了。」

　　「快去穿衣服。」Harry睨了Eggsy一眼，毛巾看也沒看的罩住Eggsy的頭，暗示他得先擦乾頭髮。「最後試驗還沒結束，別生病了。」生平第一次，Harry痛恨自己良好的視力與精準的判斷力，傷口的大小、年代、有無良好的醫療處理，哪種工具造成的都在轉瞬間徹底明瞭。他真的該好好跟那名始作傭者聊聊。

　　「行行行，你說什麼都是。」Eggsy垂著頭，半是敷衍的回應。如果不是他頸部的肌膚快跟浴袍呈現同一個顏色，任何人都會以為男孩又在逞口舌之快。「等我回來，別自己整理完了，老傢伙。」話才剛說完，他一溜煙的跑了。

　　Harry根本沒理Eggsy，依然動作俐落的處理完面前的雜亂。等到Eggsy蹦蹦跳跳的跑回來時，他只剩下最後一項工作──修理好那個蓮蓬頭。

　　面對Eggsy哀怨的目光，Harry很平靜的回應：「你有五分鐘，時間一到就回房睡覺。」

　　「Harry！」

　　Harry決心無視Eggsy的抗議。「還有四分三十秒。」

　　「操你的！」

　　Harry看也沒看時間。「兩分鐘。」

　　「操！」

　　最後，即使Harry特意縮短時間，Eggsy還是在時限內完成任務，他得意洋洋的向Harry吐舌，半點成熟的模樣都沒有。

　　Harry懶得再說什麼，直接拎住Eggsy的衣領，拉又開始醉的男孩去睡。

　　Eggsy還沒沾到枕頭便呈現半昏迷的狀況，更別說身體整個躺平了。他入睡的速度是如此之快，Harry疑惑自己是否失手在酒裡添加不該添加之物。但Eggsy似乎還有一星半點判斷環境的意識，還懂得鑽入柔軟的棉被裡，自行捲成一團球。

　　該不會又是一項在行軍裡學會的無用之事？啞然失笑，Harry關好門，走回餐廳處理尚未清洗完的碗盤。Merlin的傳呼來得及時，他才剛處理完所有事，對方暗啞的嗓音隨即從眼鏡傳出。【混亂的一夜？】

　　「不至於，」關閉玄關的燈光，Harry緩步往二樓走去。「有趣的一夜。」

　　【Eggsy醉倒了？】Merlin想起過往的拼酒經驗，飲酒量相當於酒槽的Harry是裁縫店裡的常勝冠軍。【希望他明天能順利通過。】

　　Harry低笑：「要相信年輕人的體力。」

　　Merlin發出不置可否的輕哼，而後嗓音一轉：【馬戲團來了。】

　　Harry偏頭，轉而走向客房，他沒打算做什麼，只想確認Eggsy狀況。「預定的演出地點？」

　　【也許是倫敦，最近可有不少派對與晚宴，需要幫你訂票？】

　　「不用。」Harry迅速否決：「孩子第一，不是嗎？」他略打開門，房內依然寂靜，細小的呼吸聲緩緩從棉被裡傳出。沒有惡夢的跡象，但Eggsy睡姿實在不好看，棉被全被摟抱到胸前，臉更是埋在裡頭，看都看不見。

　　【如你所願。晚安，先生。】

　　Merlin斷訊了。Harry看著面前的景像，下意識的伸手，想將棉被拉開一點。照這樣下去，他明天早上見著的可能是一具窒息而死的屍體，而非一名抱怨頭疼的男孩。他沒料到接下來的發展──Eggsy以超乎想像的速度抓住他的手，硬將他扯到床鋪上，轉身用膝蓋抵住他的胸口，另一隻手則威脅性十足的掐住他的脖子。

　　Harry沒有抵抗，他放鬆身子，等待。幾秒後，Eggsy似乎認出人來了。男孩偏頭，眨了眨眼，原本用於制服的雙手全鬆了開，整個身子更是放鬆的癱倒在Harry身上。下一個眨眼的瞬間，Eggsy睡熟了，平靜得彷彿這場攻擊只是一場無須提起的幻夢。

　　身為受害者的Harry半個身子被棉被纏住，半個被Eggsy壓在底下，抓得死緊，全身上下只剩下頭跟左手是自由的，他轉頭看向睡得天塌下來也彷彿會有人頂著的Eggsy，無奈的嘆息：「還真是個壞習慣。」

　　似乎醒覺獵物還有活動的跡象，Eggsy半條腿又跨了上來，有如八爪章魚般纏住唯一的目標。Harry半挑眉，安撫般的輕拍Eggsy。束縛感消失了些，但男孩依然纏在身上，不肯放棄。

　　Harry沒有意圖反抗，也不打算甩開，他只是稍微移動了下身子，為自己找個舒適的角度。過程中，Eggsy又纏了上來，堅持且固執的抓住今晚的抱枕。到最後，兩人的肢體根本形成一種相互糾纏的狀況，卻沒有半點不適。

　　「晚安，Eggsy。」親吻靠在身旁的男孩額頭，Harry閉上了眼。今晚他睡眠品質或許會很差，或許他明天早上會腰痠背痛，但，有何不可？Eggsy的確值得一個獎勵。

　　時間快轉到隔日早晨，Eggsy抓得讓人生疼的鉗制早在熟睡後鬆開，Harry也獲得他應得的自由，但他沒有動。有那麼一段時間，他就這麼看著Eggsy，目光順著男孩的胸腔起伏，彷彿想將此景烙在心裡，沉默且專注的望著。

　　趁Eggsy查覺前，Harry離開了。

　　他有事得做。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　時過中午，Eggsy頂著一張神清氣爽的臉出現在樓下時，Harry並不在那。事實上，Harry哪都不在，連臥室房門都敞開著，彷彿無人入住。唯一關起的門屬於書房，那間貼滿Harry故事的房間。

　　Eggsy沒有進去，他更沒有敲門，他自個在廚房溜達一陣子，做了份時間隸屬於午餐的早餐，再窩到客廳的單人沙發椅上，與書為伴。

　　Eggsy沒怎麼將內容讀在心裡，他看了，他記得，他再忘去，他只是在等待。而等到那一聲久候的輕響時，他的咖啡已涼，苦澀的液體黏附在透白的馬克杯壁面，留下淺褐色的痕跡。

　　「早安。」Eggsy從沙發上爬起身，笑得燦爛：「抱歉我睡晚了，我昨晚不該喝那麼多。」他沒注意到Harry的目光，也沒注意到自己的姿勢讓衣角露出一處柔軟光華的肌膚，恰巧在腰際，最令人遐想的位置。在陽光的照耀下，那處肌理有如上好的美玉，令人想伸手，沿著曲線，緩慢往下，再往下……對Eggsy來說，這些思緒都是他不該發覺的東西，他也像沒發覺的走過Harry身旁。「要吃東西嗎？廚房裡還有幾片吐司，應該夠做個三明治。」他眨了眨眼，半帶歉意：「做為我昨晚不小心把你浴室拆了的補償？」

　　「麻煩了。」Harry與Eggsy一起走入廚房，只不過他依然坐在後方，屬於等待與欣賞的位置。「如果你不介意，能否先來杯咖啡？我想我今早沒那麼清醒。」

　　Eggsy嘲弄般的扯出笑容：「你不該喝那麼多，老人家。」他轉身倒了滿滿一杯的咖啡，刻意多加了點牛奶。「我想你應該還沒吃早餐。」遞給Harry時，他這麼解釋。

　　Harry沒有反對，只是睨了Eggsy一眼：「那你也該記得，別邊吃邊看書。」

　　Eggsy吐舌：「是是是。」他毫不在意的笑道，說是敷衍，卻還沒到那個邊，更像是在安撫，只是對象……他可沒把Harry當成父親或長輩這類人物。「今天我們要去哪？還是繼續在這消磨一整天？」

　　Eggsy會這麼問只是因為好奇，對Harry，他總是有無窮無盡的好奇，想知道對方的一切。『貪婪』。也許Roxy──不，Gazelle會更能理解的說出這個詞，但還不到對方那般渴望，他就只是想要，不停的，需求般的想要，如同久旱後的陣雨，即使只有瞬間，依然能欣喜若狂。

　　「我們得去裁縫店一趟。」

　　轉頭處理爐上烤著的吐司，Eggsy漫不經心的詢問：「唔？例行公事，對吧？」也該是時候回去參加『世上最危險的工作面試』了，他還有一項考驗，也許有兩項還沒通過，數量全靠他跟Roxy的能耐來定，總不可能一次蹦個Lancelot雙胞吧？若真是這樣也挺好玩的。

　　「你會知道的。」Harry嗓音帶著幾絲笑意。好吧，這正式勾起Eggsy的好奇心，他更想知道了，Harry總是知道該怎麼調侃他。

　　「要有耐心，Eggsy。」

　　Eggsy的反應是把裝有三明治的盤子推到桌上去，簡單明確的表達『閉嘴，快吃』。如果他的動作不是那麼焦躁，或許還有點威嚇的樣子，但不管誰來看，男孩都像在鬧無傷大雅的孩子脾氣。

　　「祝你胃口常開。」半趴在桌上，Eggsy雙手撐著上半身，咧嘴而笑。任誰都能從Harry的角度看見男孩領口露出的光滑的鎖骨與頸部細緻的線條，更別說那隨著身姿彎曲的柔軟腰線。

　　Harry轉開視線，這還是Eggsy第一次抓到對方轉移目光的瞬間，他挑眉，像是想通了什麼，又像什麼都沒發現。「你知道下一次測驗的內容嗎？」

　　Harry拿起咖啡，故作無奈的微笑：「很遺憾，Eggsy，我不能說。」

　　Eggsy撇嘴，好吧，這是意料中的答案，這些騎士每個都跟死鴨子一樣，連Roxy都沒從她叔叔口中套出什麼來。

　　「不過，你應該會通過。」說完，Harry喝了口咖啡，不管眼睛一亮的Eggsy怎麼拐，他不肯再吐露有關測驗的情報，逼得男孩不得不放棄，繼續坐在桌旁，聊甚於無的觀察Harry的用餐方式更新自己對於餐桌禮儀的了解。

　　Harry多喝了點加了牛奶的咖啡，也許他沒那麼喜歡黑咖啡，Eggsy決定下次買杯拿鐵測試對方的口味。至於三明治？看來他下次沒用刀叉是別想把這份可口的食物吃下去……

　　時間緩緩在Eggsy不經意間流逝，他注視面前的景像，腦海沒有任何的想法。鮮少的，會有幾抹不經意的好奇，疑惑Harry口中的食物該是怎樣的滋味？會不會多了點甜膩？或是香醇的苦澀？但這些都是妄念，他不該去想，不該去拿。已經發生太多好事，再多，他會怕。

　　「Eggsy？我們該出門了。」

　　Eggsy以燦爛的笑容做為回應：「走吧。」他戴上帽子，急不可待的蹦跳到門旁，沒發覺他的舉動跟等著散步的JB有多像。他只是想，老天，希望這刻能久一點，他能待在Harry身旁，久一點。

　　但他早該知道，這世上，沒有那麼好的事。

　　Valentine來了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Merlin取的代號向來有其深意，大多是為了博君一笑的幽默，好減少外勤任務的壓力，少部分是正經的掩人耳目，但『馬戲團』這個稱呼，Harry真的笑不出來，特別他還是這份任務的起因與主角。

　　坐於裁縫店專屬的計程車裡，Harry邊注意音響傳出的談話邊分神傾聽Merlin的報告。內容極為簡短──Valentine上午來到裁縫店，動機如他所說，為了尋找一件合身完美的企鵝裝，他待在試衣間的時間相當正常，沒有疑慮，裁縫也沒有注意到異常。

　　量完身後，Valentine極其誇張的請求能否見這家店的擁有主一面。理由，為了稱讚裁縫的手藝與貼心的服務。總之，他見了Arthur一面，內容不得而知（King以權限湮滅所有錄像）。從門外傳出的模糊笑語來論，兩人相處甚歡，甚至還到外頭吃了一頓飯，等待無尾禮服完成。

　　Harry很不幸的，也可說是幸運的，就這麼撞著試完裝，準備離開的Valentine。

　　如果只有他的話，還能說是幸運。傾聽帽店老闆柔軟如絲的嗓音，Harry漫不經心的想，但Valentine偏偏遇見他身後的Eggsy，還裝作不認識男孩，與人握手招呼。

　　見鬼的。Harry有一瞬間想直接剁掉那隻幽黑如墨般的手，理由無他，就只是想看看Valentine會有什麼表情。

　　為自己倒了杯酒，Harry淡然卻無奈的問了一句：「你認為有多少人？」Arthur是意料之中，可其他，他無法抓個準。

　　【如果論血統，除了你們八位騎士外，恐怕我們其他人都無福消受Valentine的盛情。】Merlin饒是諷刺的回應：【但我會找找看裁縫店裡是否有貪心的壞孩子。】鍵盤輕敲，一道隱密的線路逐漸形成，為的並非保護Harry與他們的談話（這有另一道近乎完美的防火牆在執行功效），而是去觀看，去尋找雅士谷裡的貪婪。【如果Arthur真的淪陷，你打算怎麼做？】

　　「不怎麼做。」放下酒杯，Harry雙手輕置於膝上，緩緩交握：「照原先計畫進行。」

　　Merlin輕嘆，無奈且憤怒，今早與Harry交談後，他心情便沒有好過。【你該知道，即使早清楚你的個性及為人，我還是很想揍你一頓。】他喳嘴，低罵幾句蘇格蘭穢語。【你在利用我。Harry，光是道德這點我就能算上你一筆綁架的罪嫌。】

　　Harry扯了嘴角，拉出一抹嘲弄的笑意：「不，我是在拜托你。」他很清楚Merlin恐怕是這世上他唯一可以請託的人。

　　Merlin惡聲惡語的咒罵，指尖擊打鍵盤的力道之重，讓人好奇是否他把火氣通通宣洩於此。【只有一次，之後你別想了。】

　　Harry微笑，真心誠意的：「我也只需要一次。」

　　【我會看著他。】Merlin再度嘆息，沉重的許下諾言。【還需要什麼服務嗎？先生。】

　　「請幫我聯絡Percival，」喝盡杯中酒，Harry目光飄向裁縫店，Eggsy還在裡頭，如果順利的話，他今天再也不會見到男孩。「我該履行跟他的約定了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一切，彷彿一條運行流暢的生產線。他逃、他出現、他選擇，死亡接踵而來，順行如過水無痕的船舟，泛舟過湖之際，不知攪亂水底多少生靈？

　　丈完量尺寸後，Eggsy沒有見到Harry，駐守櫃台的那名老裁縫不鹹不淡丟給他一句「Hart先生有事先走，他要我轉告，祝你一切順利。」語畢，老裁縫又道：「年輕人，該回去了，別跟Hart先生一樣，喜好遲到的美德。」他聲量不大，語調也沒命令之意，有的只是淡然的提醒，讓Eggsy醒覺他還有別的事得注意，無法停留在『等候』的過去。

　　一個人的子彈列車頗為安靜，Eggsy坐在老位置上，不停回想上一次他跟Harry到底聊了什麼，好像是關於旅遊的事。說來諷刺，他提的都是快樂的事，他只讓壞事出現在皮膚上，以疼痛銘刻記憶，難以忘去。左手輕放於右手臂上，刀割般的撕裂感，有如昨日，但他肌膚無傷，血液也沒流淌而出。只是幻覺。一如他這份想逃離此地的忐忑不安，全是幻覺。他，沒什麼好怕的。

　　到站了，列車窗外再度出現景像──水泥磚瓦堆疊出的巨型遊樂場，天花板上有一座同樣巨大的時鐘，準確的刻劃每時每刻。他還有時間。Eggsy意識到，不管接下來即將面對什麼，他都還有一時半刻的空餘。足夠離開這棟水泥怪物，蹲坐在一旁看望太陽落下。

　　通常，有此陪伴殊榮的是那隻笑起來沒心沒肺的巴哥，不過大多數時光是Eggsy陪JB，而不是牠陪他。也該是讓位置調換一下的時刻了，不是嗎？思起，Eggsy露出一抹微笑，隨即往狗舍走去。JB看到他的當下，神情從一開始百般無聊的悶悶不樂，轉為歡天喜地的蹦蹦跳跳伴隨幾聲快樂的吠叫。

　　「永遠都是快樂的小夥子，嗯？」Eggsy揉捏JB起皺的臉龐：「來吧，陪我出去晃一晃。」

　　JB，聰明如牠，根本沒有拒絕的意思，牠飛也似的跟在Eggsy身旁，不停繞著他轉圈，搖著短小的尾巴，偶爾親暱的吠叫，想討得主人稱讚。

　　Eggsy換好衣服，沿著路邁步奔跑，他跑得慢，好讓JB能順利跟上。有時他甚至跑得太慢，JB會不小心衝過頭，遲疑的停下後，再轉頭看望，從表情便能瞧見牠滿肚子的疑惑。那表情煞是可愛，讓Eggsy不自覺的嘴角也揚起一抹微笑，他腦海裡Valentine的面容消失了，滿地的屍體、乾涸的汙血也是，曾經的笑容，那會開著母親玩笑的黑人男孩又回到他的記憶裡，鮮活得彷彿他們前刻才一同外出，在荒野裡被氣炸的駱駝埋頭狂追，笑得好不開心。

　　天更暗了。算算時間，二十四小時的時光已經到了終點。Eggsy停下腳步，放鬆的嘆了口氣。最後這段路，他慢慢走回去，JB忠實的跟在他身旁，不跑也不叫，安安靜靜的跟著。

　　Eggsy大老遠便瞧見Merlin站在屋外，他不確定對方在等什麼，但托他照顧JB一夜，也該過去向對方道謝。

　　早在Eggsy出聲前，Merlin喚道：「Eggsy，你跑完了嗎？」

　　Eggsy看向JB，JB咧開嘴，笑容燦爛。他抬起頭，直視Merlin：「是啊。」

　　「那好。」Merlin看一眼平板：「Arthur想跟你談些事，第二會議室，快去。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隨著監聽器裡Valentine花天胡地，冺滅人性的病毒理論一塊出現的，是Merlin用加密訊息發過來的SIM卡分析──SIM卡只是單純的接收端，如同一次性手機，無法追蹤來源更無法反向操作。聰明的自大狂。Harry關閉螢幕上根本沒有用途的報告，眼鏡裡傳來的嗓音有些咬牙切齒，想必對方也因此氣惱許久。

　　【目前只能希望他是名騙徒。】如同『世界末日即將來臨』的預言，非要破滅後才能清醒。【但從Lancelot遺留的報告來論，很難。Eggsy跟你提過這項理論嗎？】

　　「沒有，他被徹底排除在外。」Harry伸出手，略調整監視器的畫面，賽馬場提供的選擇性不高，他只能靠女王隨扈的手機與室內監視器、讀脣術了解Valentine的遊說內容。大禮帽？那麼明顯的陷阱Valentine根本沒有帶在身上，即使他帶了──又能如何？沒有實質作為，只是誇耀，法律頂多給他的危言聳聽諸如此類的輕微罪名，易於脫身就算了，搞不好連裁縫店都會被扯上台面。

　　Merlin挑眉：【連方舟在哪都不知道？】

　　Harry略翻個白眼：「安地斯山脈，你喜歡哪一座？」不管哪一座都因山脈本身蘊含的豐富礦脈無法仔細偵測。人為尋找？太耗費時間。山岳所有權？Valentine才不會落人把柄。至於Lancelot死去的那間山中小屋？那是Eggsy唯一知道的地點，每次他詢問Valentine對方都推說還沒整修好，不讓他去。

　　【感謝告知。】Merlin咂嘴：【Lancelot的GPS也沒顯示多少訊息，他跟你一樣，很喜歡把東西丟在旅館裡到處亂跑，報告雖然越寫越詳細──感謝Percival的後天教導！但也──他根本把整個南美洲全跑遍了。】

　　「那是他負責的任務。」Harry聊勝於無的提醒，很清楚Merlin處於一種非清醒的狀態下。

　　【不用提醒。】Merlin敲擊鍵盤的力道太大了些，他自個也像察覺般，隨即停下手，疲憊的嘆息。【我會用Valentine行程表去交叉比對地區，Eggsy等等借我。】Eggsy的記憶力有多強Merlin自個清楚，他總得有個依據才能處理這根本海底撈針的搜查，更別說他連行程表的可信度有多高都無法確認。

　　Harry拿起桌面的威士忌輕嚐：「他是你的了。」

　　【我得走了。有藉於Eggsy對於JB的疼愛，願上天保佑他順利通過。】

　　Merlin斷訊。時間到了，他得去處理下一場無法避免，卻又老派的傳統測驗──抹滅天真的良心與考驗對於上級指令的忠誠──Harry厭惡這個測驗，但也明瞭這無法避免。

　　Harry身姿略往後，輕靠著椅背。螢幕上，Valentine離開女王的包廂，兩人有說有笑，成功達成協議。門外等待的女性──Gazelle遞上大禮帽，音響頓時傳出明確的嗓音，螢幕也從包廂畫面一轉為走廊上的兩人相伴相談。

　　【成功了？】

　　【當然！】Valentine咧嘴笑道：【沒有我說服不了的人。】

　　Gazelle挑眉，從女孩神情來看，她絕對想到少說有上千名的失蹤人口，卻絕口不提，反到提了另一件令人煩憂之事。【你什麼時候要去接他？】

　　【誰？】Valentine皺眉，明瞭的當下，他張開嘴：【喔！妳說我們的彼得潘，真是！Gazelle，我知道妳們一塊長大，但妳也該知道男孩子回來像撿到，不回來也是應該的。】眼見Gazelle臉色略變，他伸手摟住女孩：【我知道妳在乎他，但總得為大局想想，男孩玩完後回來就會成熟一點，這對妳也好，妳也知道──】

　　【Richmond，想都別想。】Gazelle瞪了Valentine一眼，徹底阻斷Valentine的話尾。

　　Valentine撇嘴，一臉『我家女兒又怎麼了？』的無辜。

　　Gazelle嘆息：【你該知道他是個雙性戀，而且比起女人他更愛男人。】

　　【所以？】摟著Gazelle，Valentine漫步往出口走去。加長禮車早在門口等待，身著禮服的司機立於車門前，他伸出手，意圖──俐落的舉起手，Gazelle拒絕幫忙，自行拉開車門。【他喜歡年紀大的。】

　　Valentine眨眨眼，撇嘴，語調上揚半個八度：【妳意思是他喜歡我？】

　　【不。】Gazelle翻個白眼：【你不是他的類型。】

　　【喔──那種。】Valentine扯了扯嘴角，語調瞬間低沉得可怕：【他總是喜歡上不對的人。】

　　Gazelle偏頭，很高興Valentine終於聽懂她的話。【你什麼時候要接他回來？】

　　Valentine摘下禮帽，看也不看的將它丟給司機保管。【別擔心，】他對Gazelle微笑：【我們的朋友會帶他回家。】

　　訊號斷了，Harry瞪著畫面裡禮車駛走的尾燈，突然有種很差的預感。Merlin傳來的訊息只讓他心情更差──Eggsy沒通過。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Eggsy搞砸了，他很清楚。當他意識到無法殺了JB的那刻，他便知道自己搞砸了。天殺的該死！他知道他該做什麼，他操他媽的知道自己該扣下該死的板機，看著這隻蠢到要死還常常拿他的筆記本磨牙的笨狗血流滿地，爭取成為Lancelot的機會，但JB真的該死於如此下場？這樣他跟那些一臉嫌棄的將淹死的小孩挑出籠子的人有什麼兩樣？他跟Valentine有什麼兩樣？

　　停下車，無視在副駕駛座上睡得底朝天的JB，Eggsy望向面前的小公園，天氣沒有想像中的好，小孩三三兩兩的在溜滑梯四周玩鬧、奔跑、喧嘩。

　　拉下車窗，Eggsy知道他該找些什麼，他也很清楚──Michelle推著嬰兒車，她哼著小調，讓Grace伸手去抓經過的花花草草，感受那不同於娃娃，不同於布料的觸感。Grace長大了，柔嫩的臉頰逐漸有了女孩的輪廓，她會是個漂亮的女孩，就像Michelle，準能將一群男孩玩弄在鼓掌之間。

　　Eggsy扒拉出置物櫃裡的香菸，對，他會吸菸，那又怎樣？火光與朦朧的煙霧讓Michelle和Grace的身影如夢似幻，彷彿他永遠都抓不到的東西，他永遠都無法擁有的港灣。他知道，他不該在這的。但他知道，這是他唯一能待的地方，隔一段距離，望著一場美夢，自知那種東西不可能屬於自己。操他的！他連Harry那都不能去（不過他也不知道他有什麼資格去）。Valentine來了，他不能再讓對方的手伸過來。可當Arthur如釋重負又饒似嘲弄的丟出那句「回家去。」時，他腦海的確浮現出一幅畫面──柔軟的沙發，新聞播報員平靜的嗓音跟身旁對自己的靠近毫不退縮的身軀，那時候他該抬起頭，他更該──老天！失去的事想它做什麼！？

　　縮在駕駛座上，Eggsy瞪著前方的景色，開走Arthur的車子是個選擇，很差的選擇，沒一個小時（可能不到三十分鐘）Merlin便會發現他在哪，然後視他們對他的重視程度，接下來不是警方處理，便是丟給Harry，讓他徹底放棄。再來，Valentine會接手一切。至少這次他們毫髮無傷。Eggsy扯著嘴角，讓笑容有如苦藥，扭曲了以往燦爛的弧度。

　　Michelle走近了些，她坐在樹蔭下，暗影蒙蔽她的面容，讓Grace有處涼爽的休歇。Eggsy不該注意到，但他注意到了，那抹隱藏在暗金髮絲下的並非天氣造成的陰影。原因很簡單，答案幾乎迅速的在Eggsy腦海形成，他刪去意外造成的選項，更刪去沒長眼的竊賊的可能。答案呼之欲出，他不可能放過對方。

　　無須入侵街道上的監視器，Eggsy早在幾個月的觀看下徹底了解所有路途以及可能性。從時間與習慣性交叉比對的結果，他的確在甩尾過彎後，看見那幾名圍坐在黑王子酒吧的小混混以及率領他們的Dean。

　　「嘿！豬頭，還記得我嗎？」

　　「這不是滑頭小子嗎？怎麼？現在開起計程車啦？需要我幫你賺點業績嗎？」

　　幾句挑釁是免不了的，喧嘩助陣更是，Eggsy沒打算放過他們。操！反正不管如何他都要進警局為何他不把事情處理完再走？「是又如何？你這只敢打女人的混帳。」

　　「是那女人自己欠教訓，不關你的事。」Dean脫下墨鏡，和一旁的男人互看了眼後咧嘴笑道：「還是你想過來見識一下什麼叫『只敢打女人』的拳頭。」

　　Eggsy輕蔑的瞥了眼那一群混混：「一對一的話，當然行。」他扯出笑容：「但我看你是不敢，老頭。」

　　Dean再度和一旁的混混們交換視線：「進去吧，我會好好料理他。」

　　那群人進去了，Dean站起身，他笑容得意，令人作噁。

　　Eggsy漫不經心的想，把他這張臉打得稀爛，肯定很有趣。但這個念頭，最終只停在『設想』的階段。Harry很會挑時間，跟每次他傳呼Merlin時，都會不小心在奇特的時間點切入那般，挑的時間點沒一個是好的。Eggsy沒有掙扎，沒有砸車，更沒有嘗試打開車窗或車門，這部車的配備他可記在腦袋裡了，銅牆鐵壁得跟核子避難屋沒兩樣，但這不代表他不會抗議。

　　「放我下去，Harry。」認出車子的路徑最終通往哪個地點時，Eggsy無視胸膛裡翻騰的躁熱，雙手環胸，一字一句的向最有可能的操控者說道：「你跟我說過，要照顧好Michelle，我只是在這樣做。」他用力踹了車門。「他媽的給我開門！」

　　車內依然死寂，連JB都像感受到主人的心情，蜷縮在坐椅下，滿是皺紋的臉藏在腳下，瑟瑟發抖。

　　操他的紳士風度，連吵架都要當面吵到底是誰立下的規定？那等會Eggsy是不是要把手套甩到Harry臉上（雖然他更想砸的是對方的平板），再打得你死我活？該死的老渾蛋！瞪著面前的紅綠燈，再兩個街口Eggsy便會到達目的地。看來Harry是真的不打算放他下車，光手邊的工具Eggsy短時間內也拆不了車，早知道就把手榴彈留下來，做個歸還的樣子便行了。

　　Harry站在窗台，從車子轉彎的瞬間，目光便落到Eggsy身上，像是監視又像在審訊。Eggsy真想回敬一個中指，但他沒有。光從Harry臉色來論，對方這回可是氣炸了，連一句招呼都沒有，只用一個眼神命令Eggsy滾進屋去。

　　操！Eggsy暗自咒罵，卻依然聽令的往屋內走去。JB被留在車上，暫時的，吵架實在不需要有一隻狗在旁助陣。

　　「你居然為了一隻該死的狗，把畢生最好的機會就這麼拱手丟了，還偷走我上司的車讓我丟臉。」

　　Eggsy剛關起門，臨頭便砸下一連串的嘲弄與諷刺，他雙手插進口袋，對二樓走下來的Harry扯笑：「而你他媽的為得到一份工作殺了一隻狗？」

　　「我沒殺牠。」

　　Eggsy翻個白眼：「對，你沒有。跟那些受審的納粹一樣，上司的命令不算殺人。瞧、我們多忠心啊？」

　　「我是開槍射牠，沒錯！每天醃黃瓜先生都會提醒我這件事。」

　　Harry甩開洗手間的門，讓Eggsy看見上回他醉得太厲害，根本無心注意之物，那隻被放在檯面上的標本──醃黃瓜先生，到底誰會給狗取這種名字！？他瞪著那雙塑膠眼眸，對方也回望著他，一個『不可能』的聯想在腦海裡逐漸成形。

　　「你殺了牠，還把牠做成標本？」Eggsy徹底服了，天殺的！他怎麼沒看出來這群人根本就是一群心理不正常的變態。「你這個該死的變態！」

　　「不。我對牠開槍，之後帶牠回家，養了十一年直到牠死於胰臟炎。」

　　事情開始有了輪廓，原本不對勁的地方開始冒出線頭。操！他早該知道那把槍的重量不對！低下頭，Eggsy一抹臉，似想要抹去臉上的不敢置信，他隨後抬起頭，臉上的怒意更盛。「操！」他瞪向Harry：「你們騙我。」

　　Harry坦然接受Eggsy的指控：「不是第一次。還記得Amelia？她沒有淹死，現在在位於柏林的科技部門任職，過得很好。更別說那該死的跳傘！你早該在第一次時就有所查覺，不是一直被騙。」

　　Eggsy提高嗓音：「對！我就是這麼傻！就是因為傻才會跟你扯在一塊！而不是數個月前跟Valentine一塊炸死！」

　　「不准你說這種話。」

　　「怎麼？難不成你也想把我做成標本？好啊！那怎麼沒把我父親的屍體留下來，剛好收集個全家餐！？」話才剛說出口，Eggsy便知道他抓對方向了，Harry原先的盛怒頓時少了一半，轉而之，是愧疚，是哀傷，是他絕對不希望Harry會有的情緒。

　　「你難道看不出來我所做的一切都是為了要報答他？」Harry嗓音軟了下來，最後近乎懇求。

　　Eggsy咬牙，他知道只要再逼一步，Harry會叫他滾出去，再也不會跟他有任何瓜葛，他得這樣做，必定得做。於是，Eggsy笑了，燦爛的，憤恨的：「是！我看出來了。沒錯，我父親救了你，他對你有恩，但我操他媽的不欠你什麼！被拐、被賣是我自個犯蠢，不關你的事！少把自己想得這麼偉大，什麼事都往肩上攬！」Eggsy瞪著Harry，他沒發現Harry頓時一白的臉色，他也沒發現那聲微弱到細不可查的「不」，他只在乎自己得離開此地，離得有多遠就有多遠。要砸毀一個『在乎』太簡單，簡單到他習以為常，根本無需在意。

　　Merlin的傳呼來的正是時候，Eggsy轉身就想走，Harry依然只需一個眼神，便讓他徹底了解到『該死的給我留在這裡，我們倆還沒完』。操他的在乎！

　　頭輕撞著後方的木門，Eggsy靠著門板，從他的位置聽不見Merlin的嗓音，只能從Harry的隻字片語瞭解大概──『South Glade教會』。他聽過這個詞，但不是在這，也不是最近。有什麼事不對勁，有什麼他該注意的卻沒注意。他該走了，他不能留在這裡，他還有時間，可以回去甩開Gazelle，逼問──Harry訂下飛機，照理來說，他會在半個小時內離開，他大可趁機離開倫敦，然後──Harry轉過身時，Eggsy依然雙手環胸，防衛的瞪著對方瞧。「怎麼？嫌我礙眼？」

　　Harry深呼吸，那吐吶是如此之重，有如嘆息。「你待在這，我回來再處理你。」

　　「什──！？」Eggsy睜目結舌：「操你的Harry！我不是你養的狗！」他不能待在這！

　　「有鑑於你處理事情的方法，我很懷疑你的智力有醃黃瓜先生的一半。」Harry諷刺的回應：「待在這。別逼我封鎖你的護照，關你禁閉。」

　　Harry上樓了，Eggsy瞪著對方的背影，只能憤恨不平的把自己甩在沙發上發出一連串各式各樣更混和各種語言的穢語。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　飛機引擎嗡鳴，白躁音落在耳裡，悄然將思緒和外在環境區隔而開。Harry品著酒，目光落於窗外那一片柔軟的雲海，新眼鏡比原先的重了些，讓他有些不適應，時不時得拿下來，揉捏痠疼的鼻梁。

　　【有別於跟你吵架時的不合作，Eggsy出乎意料的配合，再幾小時我們就能找到Valentine可能的據點。】Merlin在他耳旁低喃細語：【也許他只是因為擔心？】

　　「擔心什麼？」Harry最後一次看見Eggsy時，對方還窩在沙發上跟他嘔氣，那景象讓他感到無奈卻美好無比。Eggsy無需知道，當他總算在茫茫人海中定位到Arthur失蹤的轎車時，口中溢出的嘆息混著多少心安與慶幸。

　　【我不知道，在乎的人又不是我。】

　　「Merlin。」Harry嘆息，對於老友試圖瞞混過關感到不太滿意。

　　Merlin則回以更不滿意的嗓音：【Harry，這孩子失去太多，有幾項重視到不肯放棄的東西不是很好嗎？你也知道成為騎士後過的是怎樣的生活，滿足於工作，也許，我們哪一個不是工作狂？但你有沒有想過，除了工作外，我們還剩下什麼？】

　　Harry嘲弄：「那隻狗？」

　　【醃黃瓜先生早就死了。】

　　「你的也是。」Harry再度喝了點威士忌，對於男孩拙劣的謊言與真實的恐懼感到著實的不知所措。「你確定──」

　　【別擔心，Eggsy正在你廚房裡搞破壞，沒一時半刻不會離開。】Merlin低哼，活像在說『看看現在是誰有分離焦慮？』。【不過你的地毯可能毀了，JB老是趁Eggsy不注意用它磨牙。】

　　「讓牠去吧。」那隻巴哥不知道自己終究逃過一場劫。Eggsy槍裡的子彈被調換過。Merlin收回槍械時發現這點，而他保證，甚至肯定，這把槍交給Arthur前，全是他負責清潔與處理。

　　【Arthur相當不喜歡Eggsy，除了氣量狹小外，你有想到其他原因嗎？】Merlin告知Harry這項發現時，平平淡淡的詢問，他不是真的想知道答案，但Harry依然給了──『門第有別』。這是Harry唯一想得到的理由，說來可笑，Eggsy從頭到尾都沒發現他的確欠他一段人生。「Percival？」

　　【老樣子，他還──】Merlin的訊號突然斷了，取而代之的是Eggsy驚慌的嗓音：【Harry，那是個陷阱！】

　　Harry瞥一眼飛機上的監視器：「我記得後門被收起來了。」Eggsy到底怎麼入侵系統的？他連電腦的密碼都沒跟他說。思此，Harry立刻想到另一個畫面。喔、Merlin現下的表情可好玩了，真可惜沒看見。

　　【我知道Merlin會因為我推論出他的密碼把我吊起來抽！但Harry，拜託你，不要去那個地方。】

　　「介意解釋一下？」Harry閒適的換個姿勢，他可不希望有人從監視器裡讀唇。

　　【South Glade教會對吧？Valentine說過，很久以前說過，他被這群人放火燒掉不少的家族成員。別急著反駁，我知道！那些人做得很漂亮，沒有留下任何證據，連警方都只能搖頭以『一場意外』做結。】

　　「我的廚房是否也成了這模樣了？」

　　【Harry！】Eggsy急得咒罵：【我操你的你這該死的控制狂還真給我二十四小時監視！】他氣急敗壞，只差沒跳腳。【我知道你在生我的氣，但拜託你，聽我這麼一句！】

　　Harry暗自嘆息，嗓音平穩的回應：「Eggsy，我知道這是個陷阱。」Valentine說出口的瞬間他便知道了，這太容易了，完全不像對方會做的事。

　　Eggsy頓時語塞，幾秒後的嗓音簡直高了八度。【什麼！？】

　　「總有人得去做這種事，Kingsman得以身試險好拯救其他人。」

　　【那也該我去！我才是那名有辦法潛到Valentine身旁的人！】

　　「不行。」Harry平靜的喝口酒：「你並不是Kingsman。」就算可以，Harry也不讓他去。

　　【操你的！】Eggsy整個炸了：【我操你的！Harry，你不知道Valentine要你死嗎！？我看了太多回了，每個接近我的人都會死！你難道都不在乎嗎？操！】

　　從字面來看，這根本是一番口不擇言的怒罵，可嗓音，Eggsy總是不會騙人，至少騙不了他。Harry雖看不見男孩的模樣，但他想像得出，那面容是怎麼扭曲，淚光有如水晶般閃爍，卻倔強的不肯落下。

　　Harry當然在乎，他怎麼可能不在乎，只是比起自己，他更在乎另一條生命。

　　「再見，Eggsy，很高興能跟你聊天。」

　　Harry掐斷通訊，Merlin幾乎立刻接手整個通話，他不會再讓男孩入侵了。【……我會封鎖Eggsy的護照。】

　　「謝謝。」

　　【你最好會給我回來，你這老混帳！】

　　「也許吧。」Harry將威士忌一飲而盡，笑著回應：「說不定我喜歡上那的天氣，就不回來了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　望見幽暗無底的槍口時，Eggsy沒有閉上眼睛，他望著（畢竟這是他唯一能做到的事），聽著槍聲響起，視角瞬間化為湛藍的天空與龜裂的鏡片。

　　Eggsy尖叫，說來可笑，他是聽見JB擔憂的咆叫時才發現自己摔上筆電，趴在桌面發出一聲聲有如哭泣般的喊叫。可是他沒有哭，他眼眶乾澀無淚，唯有JB如今轉如哀泣的低鳴迴響在耳際。他什麼都感覺不到，沒有前幾次火灼般的悶痛，更沒有想要摔碎面前所有事物的衝動。他，什麼都感覺不到。宛如那聲槍響也帶走某種一直存在的東西，讓他渾身上下，只餘冷漠。

　　Eggsy走下樓，心不在焉的安撫在腳旁繞圈的JB，他甚至偷喝了杯酒（這瓶威士忌如今是無主的了），酒液從腹部灼燒而出的熱度絲毫壓不下他胸口蔓生瘋長的寒意。這份冷寒攻城掠地，逐漸佔領他的四肢百骸。

　　Eggsy沒有思考這到底是為了何因何故，他只是轉頭看向依然用那雙塑膠眼望著自己的約克夏，突然發覺對方比他更有生命的氣息。

　　有藉於以往Harry對於自身所見事物的隱密性與保護欲，Eggsy開車來到裁縫店。他沒有超速，也沒有闖紅燈，那份冷如冰窖的寒意依然佔據他的思緒，讓理性徹底忽視似乎早已死亡的感情，就這麼獨立自主，控制他的舉止與毫無顫抖的嗓音。

　　顧店的老裁縫沒有攔阻他尋找Arthur，長者在他進入的瞬間便淡然的，也許有些悲傷的訴說。「Arthur在餐廳等您。」

　　Eggsy從善如流的進去了，他連一句「我來歸還Arthur的車」都沒說。他走進去，聽著鞋子踩在木造地板上發出的聲響，一聲又一聲，沉重得如死亡般黯淡。

　　Arthur沒有對Eggsy表現出不悅，他甚至讓他宣告完Harry的死訊，以平鋪直敘的嗓音清楚表示接下來會怎麼做──Kingsman隱於世間，提供訊息，偶爾處理，少有抹滅，組織的安危是Arthur第一個考量的目標。沒有報仇，沒有後續。他提供的是情報，讓別人去收拾這場瘋狂的派對。

　　這並不符合Eggsy所想，但他也不知道自己該怎麼想，他現在可是被Harry禁足來著，他相信Merlin會確保Harry的遺願，直到安全了才會解除，逼得他連收屍都沒辦法。

　　這群瘋子。念頭就這麼蹦跳到Eggsy腦海裡，如同跳著大腿舞的Valentine，令人厭惡卻無法抹去。一群潔身自愛的瘋子。

　　似察覺到Eggsy的異樣，Arthur請他坐到身旁，那個位置屬於Harry，不、是屬於Galahad，那名碰觸到聖杯的純真騎士。Eggsy坐到這個位置上，竟有說不出的諷刺。

　　Arthur嘴唇蠕動，仍在說著什麼。Eggsy目光漫無目的的遊走，沒有一個定點，畫框、時鐘、昏暗的燈光、觸感柔滑的木椅、老人的銀髮、他透著意圖的眼眸，接著是──一道隱藏在耳後的傷疤，那疤痕粉紅，仍帶著初步癒合的嶄新。

　　充斥在Eggsy腦海裡的麻木突然隱沒，一道更為簡潔的思緒，如早習慣藏在口袋裡的利刃，湛亮著毒一般的銀藍。只是這回並非他人執行的死亡，而是他親手烙印的罪孽。真奇怪，他怎麼一點罪惡感都沒有？為何他看著長者煞有其事的拿起那枝可瞬間刺入眼球的鋼筆時，他所想的，盡是血腥？

　　「謝了。」Eggsy向老者微笑，冰冷得毫無溫度。「我寧可跟Harry在一起。」即使被後世視為罪人，那又如何？歷史由贏家所寫。而他，在注視Arthur發出那聲不敢置信的呻吟時，已經贏了。

　　「我們這種人，向來會點小偷小摸的伎倆。」Eggsy傾身，親暱的向長者解釋，腦海浮現的，卻是許久前，他以一個玩笑般的吻做為幌子，抽走Harry頸上的領帶。他該吻下去的，他由衷的後悔。他早該，吻下去的。

　　「Harry…喔、是Kingsman教會我許多精進的方法，」Eggsy嗓音甜膩的吐露字句：「我早調換酒杯了，Arthur。」

　　Arthur沒說完他的遺言，Eggsy也不想聽。瞧瞧，「你這早該淹死的──」是怎樣的瘋語？他不可能在第一個測驗溺死。他從小被死亡眷戀，卻壞心的，從不收走他的生命。不管他怎麼絕望，怎麼失落，都沒有得到祂的愛憐。但也許快了，再幾天，也許再幾年，不管如何，他不覺得死亡有什麼好怕的，有太多人在等他，不是嗎？

　　Eggsy刨挖出Arthur頸項裡的晶片，抽走顯示艷紫訊息的手機。如刀般佔據腦海的銀亮又消失了。寒冷再度佔據他的領地，囂張的以一點憤怒，那被漠視的情感混合出的火焰，緩緩沿著指尖，細密的燒灼。

　　如果思想能有個畫面，Eggsy或許會像一名重度灼傷的傷患，全身焦黑，四肢乾縮如炭，意識卻清醒如雨後的晴天，連一點模糊的昏沉都無法擁有。

　　反鎖餐廳的門，Eggsy往試衣間走去。他得下去。他得通知Merlin。那名主考官是他少數信任的人之一。他忘了敲門（他一直忘記這奇特又浪費時間的習慣），直接將門打開，裡頭有人了，那名騎士──Roxy的叔叔，Percival脫下手套，準備開啟機關。

　　「介意一起嗎？」Eggsy微笑，對於Percival，他沒有太多的印象。最多便是在結束臥軌測驗時，他們四人一塊搭成子彈列車離開。那一路上，Percival保持死寂般的沉默，徹底無視Roxy的擔憂與Harry……Harry當時怎麼做來著的？一抹涵意不明的微笑？總之，Eggsy對Percival毫無特別的印象。對方似乎也沒對他有什麼反感，單單以眼神示意Eggsy把門關上後，便將手輕放在鏡面。

　　房間開始下沉，約有五分鐘的時間Eggsy與Percival共處一室。死寂有如厚重的夜幕，籠罩在他們之間。

　　透過鏡面，Percival輕瞥了Eggsy一眼。「請坐。」他嗓音低啞，有別於Harry的柔潤或是前任Lancelot的輕挑，沒有情緒起伏，也沒生硬到讓人覺得在和人造之物談話。

　　Eggsy想也不想的搖頭。「沒關係，一下子就到了。」他沒有坐著的欲望，也無疲累之感，但不知怎麼，他想遠離Percival，越遠越好。下意識墊了墊腳尖，焦慮如同羽毛般，輕刷過他的腳踝，刺激奔跑的欲望。

　　Percival側過身，他取下眼鏡，收入胸前的口袋，他的右手無名指戴著兩個相互交纏的戒指，外觀毫無裝飾，更無刻印，卻有隱約從鍛造之時便混入的雙色──月牙的銀與夜晚的藍。「我個人偏好你坐著。」

　　Eggsy緩緩舉起雙手，臉上禮貌用的微笑消失了，取而代之的是警戒與認命。他早該知道！他早該知道那個該死的戒指是屬於某一位騎士的承諾。「Percival，拜託，我得跟Merlin說一件事，說完後你想對我怎麼樣都行。」

　　「奇特的巧合。」Percival略偏頭，緩緩抽出一直藏在大衣口袋裡的左手。「我也有幾件事想問你，介意我聽過答案後再讓你去找Merlin嗎？」

　　槍尖的幽暗立於Eggsy面前，不過短短十公分的距離。

　　Eggsy沒有往後退，他也無路可退，只能直視面部毫無表情的Percival，穩著嗓音，平靜的開口：「好吧。」

　　Percival微笑，有禮得讓人心寒。「告訴我，Gary‧Unwin，Galahad的失蹤男孩，前任Lancelot……James是怎麼死的？」

　　Eggsy閉上眼，照實說出答案。

　　槍響，在幽深的電梯裡，迴盪得有如初春那道響雷般劇烈。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一天之內被槍口指著腦袋少說有三次以上是怎樣的感覺？Eggsy覺得如果這就是他往後得面對的人生，他甘之如飴。Percival沒有殺他，子彈險險劃過頸旁，留下一道灼傷、Roxy也沒殺他，Merlin平穩到像早知道這種事會發生的嗓音阻止女孩生平第一次謀殺。至於沒算到的那次？是Harry承受那場他本該擁有的死亡，操他的Harry‧Hart！

　　現在，Eggsy將去面對更多的槍口，更多的死亡。抱歉啦，Harry。

　　將視線從窗外的雲海轉離，身旁突然多一個人的溫度讓Eggsy備感不適，不由得往旁邊坐了些，肩膀更僵硬如石。

　　Roxy即使感受到了這點，她也體貼的什麼也不說。「嘿、你需吃點東西。」

　　近六個小時（天知道Eggsy最後一次進食是什麼時候）的飛行，不吃不喝，是人都會垮，更何況是這名拼命起來跟瘋了沒兩樣的男孩，而且還是那種理性到讓人誤以為正常的瘋狂。對、Eggsy的所作所為Roxy都看在眼裡，她很清楚Eggsy會為了那名亡故的Galahad做到什麼地步。「飛機上總有點東西可以吃。」

　　Eggsy聳肩，故作輕鬆：「Roxy，妳知道飛機餐沒一種能吃的。」

　　Roxy啞然失笑，看來是被說服了，偏偏反駁是從駕駛艙那來的──「吃。不然我幫你們插鼻胃管。」

　　有藉於Merlin說的字句以複數作為表達，Eggsy和Roxy互看了眼，立刻翻找起後方的冰箱，努力補充接下來需要的熱量與養分。

　　有別於以往粗曠的吃相，Eggsy進食得多，神態漫不經心，彷彿進食是種義務，而非享受（不過他們現在的確是因為義務在進食）。但仔細想想，這可是裁縫店提供的食物，哪怕是飛機餐，能難吃到哪去？可他依然有如嚼蠟，吃了，吞了，停了，目光渙散，沒有一個焦點。

　　「一塊錢買你的想法。」

　　Eggsy想也不想的回應：「妳叔叔真可怕。」

　　Roxy丟給Eggsy一個瞪視，什麼是謊言什麼是實話她還聽得出來，別忘了練習拷問時他們可是分在一組。「Eggsy，一塊錢還我。」女孩裝模作樣的伸出手，另外一隻手毫不客氣的扒走Eggsy的巧克力餅乾，她竊盜技巧是Eggsy教的，學得有模有樣。

　　「嘿！我可是說實話！」Eggsy搶回餅乾，狼吞入腹，依然什麼味道都沒有。

　　Roxy挑眉：「這不是你現在的想法，對不？」

　　Eggsy扒了扒頭髮，認命的放棄：「沒錯，妳贏了。」他順走女孩的披薩，當著她的面大嚼特嚼，再一臉倒胃的吞了下去。「沒有味道。」他吐舌：「最近喝太多酒，我吃什麼都沒味道。」

　　謊言。Eggsy自知，但他不想承認至從Harry死後，他什麼都嘗不出來。酒精，是勉強能提供一點刺激的東西。

　　Roxy偏頭，再度看穿他在說謊，但誰在乎啊。「Eggsy，如果你喝太多，現在應該去睡覺。」

　　「放任你們去拯救世界？」Eggsy撇嘴：「想都別想。」

　　「那我要睡，過去一點。」推開食物，Roxy一抹嘴，抽出Eggsy椅背後的毛毯。

　　「那裡還有一張沙發！」Eggsy連忙抗議，但沒有閃避。

　　「太硬了。」Roxy拖住Eggsy的手臂，有模有樣的拍了拍，硬拉著他躺下。

　　Eggsy翻個白眼，順應對方無聲的要求跟著躺下。經過幾個月的訓練後，Roxy對他來說是無性的存在，他對Roxy也差不多如此。兩個人常常在累癱後窩在一起睡，壓根沒管男女有別這檔子事，更少不了聽了一堆關於『愛情鳥』的戲語。

　　「Eggsy？」Roxy閉著眼，嗓音相當清醒的呼喚。

　　「怎麼了？」Eggsy偏頭，依然毫無睡意。的確，有種詭異的疲憊感正逐漸取代一直都在的冰冷，讓他神智不由得跟著緩慢起來，但他不想睡，還不想。

　　Roxy的手直接蓋到Eggsy眼睛上。「睡覺。」

　　Eggsy閉上眼，瞬間睡著了。

　　過幾分鐘，發覺後方沒聲音的Merlin離開駕駛艙，疑惑的探頭，又明瞭的挑眉，隨後無視兩名年輕人，直接從Eggsy旁邊的盤子裡拿了兩個三明治，緩步走回駕駛艙。

　　他們還有五個多小時的航程，誰說不能睡一下？每位騎士都這麼幹過，只是他很少看見這麼難看的睡姿跟相比下天差地遠的平穩睡臉。

　　電腦響起接受訊息的輕響時，Eggsy張開眼，腦袋依然清醒，彷彿他只是眨了眼，思緒沒有絲毫中斷，螢幕上的倒數卻從五個小時多轉為三小時不到。與他同時間清醒的Roxy坐起身，目光先落到螢幕上，再轉向Eggsy。「好點了？」

　　Eggsy回以微笑：「謝謝。」

　　「很好，你們兩個都醒了。」Merlin嗓音平平淡淡的從駕駛艙傳來。「裁縫店那Percival會處理妥當，Arthur的死暫時還是個祕密。」嗓音一頓，他又道：「在講解接下來要做什麼之前，介意收拾一下桌面跟搬裡頭的東西出來嗎？」

　　Eggsy和Roxy互看了眼，邊回應Merlin的請託邊開始動手整理。

　　那袋東西很沉，裡頭全是亮黃色的特殊金屬。「這他媽的是什麼鬼東西？」Eggsy拿出其中一個類似把手的搖桿，好玩似的搖了搖。

　　Roxy放任Eggsy探索，男孩的好奇心向來比她重。對她來說，Eggsy的笑容再度回到他臉上這件事比不知名的儀器重要多了。「我也不知道。」

　　暫時將飛機交給自動駕駛，Merlin走出駕駛艙，以一種慣有的，兩人都很習慣，有時根本會被騙的平穩表情，解說接下來的計畫。「你們現在在玩的是單人升空器的原形機，起源於Reagan星球大戰的一個概念設計，功能相當基礎，但應該能用。」

　　Eggsy和Roxy交換視線，Merlin口中的『應該』通常不是什麼好消息。Eggsy由衷希望是他去使用，Roxy的懼高症可還沒好。

　　Merlin無視兩位年輕人近乎『大事不妙』的表情，繼續說著。「我們要炸掉Valentine其中一顆衛星，破壞SIM卡的連接網路，中斷訊號傳送。」確認兩人理解後，他再講解下一個步驟。「他們得花兩、三個小時才能重聯訊號，為我們爭取寶貴的時間進入基地關閉系統。」

　　「所以你要我使用這東西，你跟Roxy則負責Valentine那？」

　　「事實上，正好相反。」Merlin偏頭，微笑給人一種意有所指的不祥之感。「是你得跟我去Valentine那。」

　　Eggsy下意識看了女孩一眼，Roxy回給他一個聳肩和相當燦爛的笑容。「我知道了。」

　　Eggsy無語問蒼天：「Percival跟你說了？」

　　「他可是我親愛的叔叔，不是嗎？」Roxy笑容突然多了一抹潔淨的聖光。通常，Eggsy看見這抹笑容後，下場不是被女孩摔得七橫八豎，就是被整得有苦說不出。操！他死定了。

　　「順道一說，Eggsy，你隱瞞得有夠差。」Merlin適時插入。「回到原話題，Roxy，去穿高空跳傘裝，想宰人可以等明天再說。」

　　Roxy點頭，Eggsy跟著她起身，試圖用一年份的巧克力（如果還有那一年的話）減輕女孩的怒火，偏偏Merlin沒給他這個機會。「Eggsy！」

　　Eggsy眨眨眼，對上Merlin饒是興味的目光。

　　「給你一小時，把這東西組裝好。你修過坦克，這一點小東西難不倒你。」

　　Eggsy張開嘴，Roxy瞪大眼。

　　「你是怎麼知道──」天殺的他這件事連Harry都沒說！

　　「因為我是Merlin。」Merlin丟了這麼一句理所當然的發言，直接走回駕駛艙。兩人依然瞪著他的背影，突然發覺Merlin知道太多他們根本──

　　「快點！」轉過頭，Merlin朝還呆愣在原地的兩人翻個白眼。「時間可不會等人！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　男人，如此軟弱。不管在她哪一段人生，所見皆是平凡、軟弱、哭泣，沒有一個會為了改變而真正做出什麼。她的專注只給一人，只愛一人，而她，要的回報，僅是全部。

　　時間，正在倒數。演講讓底下的歡聲細語再度重現，Gazelle多麼為Valentine驕傲。他的選擇，從不出錯。

　　立於桌前，Gazelle望著玻璃窗外的景象，目光細細掃過人群，沒見著熟悉之人。「Eggsy還沒回來。」點出事實，她轉身與Valentine對望：「看來他不打算回來了。」

　　Valentine微笑，對於即將成功的買賣，他總是這麼笑著。「別擔心，他會回來的。」他繼續低頭細調程式，他無法忍受任何錯誤，總要完美，而Gazelle總給他完美。

　　「你確定？說不定他根本──」

　　「Gazelle，」Valentine抬起頭，微笑的因素摻了點安撫，他總是用這種笑容撫平以往的噩夢。「我了解他，妳也了解他，他不會放著──」

　　一聲莫名的尖喊打斷Valentine，Gazelle抬起頭，看見一名被刀架住頸部的年輕人，那面容有著熟悉也有著陌生。「Eggsy？」

　　「什麼？！」Valentine轉頭，他也瞧見了。「我操他的！真的是──」

　　當著他們倆的面，Eggsy電暈那名（Gazelle會記得他純粹是因為對方太煩）公子哥，迅即翻身下樓，連背影都不留。

　　「操！他又這麼做！我明明警告過他──」Valentine罵咧咧的坐回椅子上，煩擾的撫額：「為何男孩子總是不聽話？有任何人能給我一個答案嗎！？」

　　Gazelle一手撐在桌面，對於Valentine的慈悲感到厭煩。「我跟你說過了，你不能用警告的，得用點真功夫！」

　　Valentine不敢置信的瞪著Gazelle：「妳的意思是殺了他？」見Gazelle一臉『不然你打算怎麼做？』，他提高聲量：「Gazelle！妳跟他是我僅存的親人，我怎能這樣做？」

　　Gazelle翻個白眼：「那你現在要怎麼辦？放任他跑掉？還是──」她拉起警報，一方面清楚明確的向傭兵下令處理（意為謀殺，但Valentine不會意識到這點）入侵者，另一方面則呼喚醫療所，她有東西給男孩看。

　　「讓他活著。」Valentine揮了揮手，立即埋頭在系統碼裡。「交給妳了，妳比較懂得跟他相處。」他頭也不抬的命令：「該死的！我不想冒險！也懶得去找他到底幹了什麼蠢事！」咬唇，他再度飛快的下了決定。「我得讓時間提前，才不能讓鬧脾氣的孩子壞了這場事。」

　　對於Valentine的指令，Gazelle只有微笑，她不會更改成令。男人總是心軟。她想，有時候需要點血腥才能成事。瞧、Eggsy不也學會到了這點？螢幕上，他可是不擇手段的逃離這塊地方，像做錯事的孩子。他每次都這樣，搗完蛋就跑了，根本不打算收拾殘局。

　　「他在殺人！？」更改完系統，Valentine瞪著螢幕，徹底目瞪口呆。

　　Gazelle偏頭，不想解答Valentine的明知故問。「需要我把門打開嗎？」

　　「不用。」Valentine一揮手：「反正他也做不出什麼大事，」拿起麥克風，他起身。「不像我們，我們可是有真正重要的事得做。」

　　Gazelle回以微笑，指尖一揮間，一道死亡的指令跟著發出，明確得，有如她腳下的利刃，沒有質疑的餘步。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　名單，比想像中長，卻比預期的短。黑與白的分界，竟是如此脆弱且模糊。Percival完成工作，清潔過的地區劃過一條條橫線。最後一次回報時，他將自己反鎖在餐廳裡，與Arthur的屍體為伴。

　　除特定日期外，裁縫店初次關閉店鋪，所有生機被Percival和Merlin的程式合力劃分在一間又一間房內，進出不得，卻不會有任何生命危險。

　　「辛苦你了。」Merlin以文字回應，Percival回以沉默。不過Merlin也沒多少空閒理會，他忙著指示Eggsy通過真槍實彈組合成的障礙大賽。他們不能失敗。

　　良久，Merlin才見文字慢慢浮現──【把他留給我。】

　　Merlin一頓，思起兩名騎士與他一同設下的但書。在執行者死亡的當下，另一名騎士毛遂自薦似乎是很合理的選項，但──Merlin暗自嘆息。「你可以選擇相信他。」

　　【凡事都得考量最糟糕的狀況，Galahad不也是如此？】

　　Merlin挑眉。好吧，的確有這種可能。但，希望不要。若真是如此，Eggsy辜負的，可不光是一個人的期望。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　說出那條大概攸關成千上萬人性命的逃脫建議後，Eggsy徹底醒覺，不管Merlin有沒有成功，他都會與Valentine徹底劃開界限，從此走上兩條再不交集的道路。

　　那場繽紛綻放的人頭炸彈紛紛散落血腥，焦味與異常的香氣飄散在走廊間，刺激食慾之際，又讓人備感噁心。

　　揮別擁有漂亮眼睛的公主，Eggsy隨意從地上挑了把槍，他有一場架得打。不過這場架，將有別於幼時的互扯頭髮、互咬對方，幾個小時後又睡在一起、分享食物的那種不同。他得殺了對方，那名拉拔他長大的姊姊，再殺了Valentine。如果他沒先被Gazelle殺掉的話。可說實在的，Eggsy也沒有什麼好失去的。

　　Harry已經死了，不是嗎？

　　但，Eggsy的確有好失去的東西，例如回憶，例如殘存的美好，支撐他度過漫漫長夜的零碎燦爛。可潛伏在腦海的冰冷怒意再度出現，鋒利如刃，一刀刀將幼時的記憶劃割、剖析，去除讓人柔軟的感性，獨留現實。

　　沒有走來時的路線，Eggsy在Merlin的指引下，奔跑於廊道間，無視鐵門後傳來的各種敲擊與質問，他飛快竄入山脈底部，那用於保存，用於珍惜，如今毀於血腥的安歇之所。

　　幾乎是剛踏入派對門口，Eggsy便舉槍往頂頭，他記憶的方向掃去，意圖逼僅存的兩人離開。『不要接近那個桌子』Merlin不是說了？他大可逼兩人走後再用一個手雷解決所有。心軟？也許。但Gazelle，那名喜好乾淨的女孩，不會讓他這麼做。

　　Eggsy知道，Gazelle總是他們之中，最心狠手辣的一個，她偏好乾淨俐落，下手極狠，絕不留任何倖存者或是可能性，她是沾滿血腥的復仇女神。可這樣的女性，偏偏因一杯乾淨的水，一個毫不避諱的擁抱，停下腳步，獨為一人而活。某方面來說，他跟她很像，這並非他們在成長過程中相互影響。因為在那的東西就是在那，不管怎麼割怎麼砍，它就是會自行成長，直到分道揚鑣的那天才會醒覺──老天，原來我們曾經這麼相像卻又如此不同。

　　「Merlin，我該怎麼上去？」

　　有別於Eggsy的急躁，Merlin的回應則平淡許多。【耐心，我正在找方法。】

　　玻璃碎裂，原先的透徹如今化為蛛網的模糊糾纏，難以分清哪一道是哪一道的起始，哪一道又是哪一道的終結。

　　霧網後，暗影一劃，響起另一道轟鳴與晶體崩裂的脆聲。在子彈的保護下，Gazelle一躍而下，一顆顆彈花落在Eggsy西裝上最致命的點。她沒有射完子彈，而是站穩身軀後，直接展開攻擊。Eggsy的槍被她腳上的利刃一割兩半，緊接著攻擊幾乎招招到肉，不見血不肯罷休。

　　不能進入Gazelle雙腳的攻擊範圍。Eggsy意識到，他可不想跟前任Lancelot同個死法。但在女孩犀利且猛烈的踢擊下，他只能勉強以阻擋對方等待反擊的時刻。

　　跟之前一樣。Eggsy模糊的憶起，就跟之前一樣。那麼，他只能等，只能撐，Gazelle的體力有限，而他，向來是耐打的那名。

　　Eggsy從小便是Gazelle唯一的玩伴，也是唯一的打架對象，小至吃東西的方法，大至誰輪到跟Valentine出席派對，他們都能吵得天翻地覆，也都能打場不見血不放棄的架。Valentine總是調解者，Eggsy則是自願退敗的那名。Gazelle很清楚，男孩總是退讓，總是服輸。為何這次如此堅持？還是說那名名不見經傳的特務真的有那麼特別？

　　音樂再度響起，被中斷的儀式繼續進行。有別於男孩的警覺，Gazelle則給了他一抹漂亮的微笑：「你該回家了，彼得潘。」Valentine不像她，對家人很寬容。

　　「然後被妳當成寵物養？」Eggsy站起身，抹去臉上的血漬。「見鬼的我才不要。」

　　Gazelle偏頭。「我相信你會喜歡這次的寵物籠。」他們可是花了大把心思佈置，該有的東西應有盡有，一個都沒放過。

　　「還是原話，」Eggsy扯了嘴角，臉上的輕挑轉為嚴肅。「想都別想。」

　　Gazelle一撇嘴。好吧，回到原本的方式，男孩子只能用真功夫讓他屈服。即使不小心殺了對方，Gazelle也只能嘆息，繼續過活。她不像他，她有她的唯一，她的世界。

　　沒有拖延的打算，Gazelle速戰速決。Eggsy依然用最基本的防守見招拆招，趁機出拳。像在等待，像在看不起她。Gazelle會讓他知道，到底是誰在看不起誰。

　　血痕與瘀青慢慢出現在彼此身上，疼痛也是。但他們倆早習慣疼痛，反而更能享受這個瞬間。催促聲一直都在，彼此心裡的時鐘也在緩緩流逝。幾秒、幾分，刀刃的光影與燦爛劃過了時間，他們依然爭戰，難分勝負。一如同體內的疲憊與腎上腺素的紛爭，疲憊何時打贏，衰弱的空隙便會與死亡一塊到來，沒有絲毫妥協的空間。

　　「別再玩了！快點解決掉他！」

　　Valentine在催了，這聲宛如警鈴，提醒Gazelle該適時收手。她不像Eggsy，沒那麼好的體力，也沒那麼多心思與他瞎耗。再度看了摔在桌上的男孩一眼，曾有的善意悄然將這刻烙在心裡──她唯一的弟弟。然後，她讓殺戮再度佔據心胸，再也沒有憐惜。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　刀刃劃過血肉的觸感，隨即而來的是摔在地上的劇痛和刀鋒劃過地板的刺響。沒有休歇的打算，即使四肢百骸都在叫囂著疼痛與疲憊的渴望，Eggsy依然迅速的爬起身，情感比理性更加快的在腦海丟出困惑──他做到了嗎？

　　看見Gazelle飛快的爬起身時，失望與少許慶幸瞬間沖刷過Eggsy思緒。他不知該做何所想。可，當Gazelle訝異的撫摸手臂時，他的確看見了，那道逐漸變色的傷口，死亡的徵兆。

　　「對不起，Gazelle，寵物籠留給妳自個用吧。」Eggsy微笑，怒意與解脫至胸口綻放而出，有如前一刻燦爛的煙火。「我會珍惜妳教給我的一切。」

　　Gazelle倒下了，死亡將她的面容停在憂慮的那刻。Eggsy知道對方在憂慮什麼，她在乎的，向來只有一個。

　　硬扯下Gazelle的義肢，Eggsy以一個漂亮的投擲，結束V-Day這場爛事。

　　Valentine還活著，不過也沒多久了。喘著氣，Eggsy慢悠悠走向那名摔落在地的男人。他曾經仰望，曾經親暱，也曾經憎恨，但再過幾分鐘，也許不過幾十秒，這些都將成為過往雲煙，再不復返。

　　幾聲窒息般的咳嗽，Eggsy聽過這聲音，即將被血液淹死的預兆，但他沒加快腳步，依然走著，而後停下，偏頭看望。

　　「真諷刺，」Valentine目光渙散，卻仍認出了他。「我居然養大一隻會咬主人的狼。」

　　一整袖口，Eggsy低下頭：「我的主人不是你。」

　　Valentine微笑，似在笑他又似在笑自己，血液漫過他口唇，緩緩流淌在地。

　　Eggsy看向周遭，這片死傷無數的血腥，神情優雅且淡漠，原先在他嘴旁的微笑消失了，彷彿前一刻的愉快都是虛幻的假象，他又是那一名得逃難過日的男孩，差別只在於他這回擁有了死亡，而非死亡擁有了他。

　　信步走往門口，Eggsy記得他有一場尚未履行的約會。希望公主別嫌棄他滿身的血腥與煙硝味，現在可找不到地方洗去一身的黏膩。

　　無視Merlin在耳旁的困惑，Eggsy踏出門口時，忽然有種不對勁的感受。

　　有什麼東西不對。Eggsy看望四周，一切如常，甚至那些斷頭的屍體也沒有移動，可的確，有一個不對眼的地方──那些本該鎖死的門，有一扇居然打開了。

　　「Merlin，那是你開的嗎？」撿起地上散落的槍械（公主得等等了，真是可惜），Eggsy再度繃緊神經。

　　【我怎麼可能有空？】Merlin的回應是如此理所當然。【我沒辦法進去那間房間的監視系統，Valentine特別為它寫了封鎖程式，等我一下。】

　　「我可沒辦法等。」Eggsy緩步走近，房內是一片死寂。除了一系列各不同調的機械聲外，是屬於死寂的範圍沒錯。他舉槍，繞過面朝房間，倒在地上，穿得一身白的屍體，順道踢走滾落在門口的20cc針筒（裡頭什麼都沒有，連液體的殘留也無），逐漸往房內，那張唯一，也是獨一被半透明塑膠簾圍起的床鋪走近。

　　裡頭的人還活著。一瞥那些監控生命徵象的儀器，Eggsy用槍尖頂開塑膠簾的空隙，創造出一個明確的視野。

　　Eggsy傻住了，Merlin也好不到哪去，那一連串的蘇格蘭穢語可不是他罵出口的份。

　　「Merlin，」Eggsy沒發現他的嗓音抖得跟手中的槍尖沒有兩樣。「我死了嗎？」

　　【沒有，我可以很肯定的向你保證。】Merlin一頓，改用更為沉穩且安撫的語調。【從剛才瞧見的數據來看，Harry也沒有。】

　　Eggsy手一鬆，槍被甩落在地，他跌坐在床邊，發軟的膝蓋再也撐不住顫抖的身體跟眼眶蜂擁而出的淚水。

　　Eggsy哭得很慘，沒有半點形象，更別說全抹在床單上的眼淚、鼻涕了。但他會沒事的。

　　緊握住Harry溫暖的指尖，Eggsy突然醒覺。

　　他，絕對會沒事的。

 

The end.


End file.
